Just shoot for the stars
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: Well, these are just random one-shots I will write when I feel like it, or when I have inspiration. No M rated, but steamy can happen. This is just some goodness about Kick and other couples. (Jika, Jace, Keddie, Millie, you name it.) Some might be AU. Rated T for a reason. Requests taken. R&R! KICK! (No slash)
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

**Hey guys. I know, why start a new story when you have to write two others too? Well, these are just random one-shots I will write when I feel like it, or when I have inspiration. No M rated, but steamy can happen. This is just some goodness about Kick and other couples. (Jika, Jace, Keddie, Millie, you name it.) Some might be AU, like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR REFERENCES TO TOHER PRGRAMS, OR BRANDS, JUST THE STORY LINES. **

**Best friends (HoA Reference)**

When Jack Brewer was three years old, his parents dropped him off at House of Anubis. They signed him up and brought him away as quickly as possible. Jack sat in the car, not knowing where he was going to, or what was going to happen. Being the three year old he was, he started asking questions like "Where are we going to? Are we going to Disney! Wait don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise." This went on for the whole car drive. When they arrived, his parents dropped him off quickly. They said small goodbyes and went away, leaving a devastated Jack behind with Trudy and Victor.

One year later, Jack had grown silent, He wasn't like a four-year old was suppose to be. He was silent, shy and secretive. He didn't like people, and would sit in his room all day. One day, the doorbell rang, and a girl was dropped off. She was led upstairs by Trudy. Jack came out of his room to watch the crying little girl being carried upstairs. Jack, wanting to know who this is, went upstairs when Trudy cam down. He knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. He opened the door, and a small girl was sitting on the bed. She had honey-blonde hair and had mocha brown eyes.

Jack noticed the girl was still crying, so he sat down next to her. He gave her a small, gentle hug, still not liking humans, but this girl was different. The girl grew more quiet, and the sobs stopped. "What's your name?" The girl asked. "Jack Brewer." Jack answered. "I'm Kim Crawford." The little girl said. "Want to be best friends?" Kim asked. "Sure." Jack answered, and they tackled each other in a hug. They fell asleep shortly after, jack holding small Kim in his arms.

Victor went up to check on Kim, and when he opened the door and saw the two toddlers sleeping, he tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads. He was happy seeing Jack happy. He retreated from the room, leaving the two kids alone.

**Time skip. 12 years later.**

House of Anubis had become more popular. Jack and Kim still lived there, and so do their new housemates, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Kelsey, Mika, Grace and Julie. Jack had grown happy again when Kim showed up, and Kim and Jack had been best friends ever since that night. They wouldn't show it off a lot. Jack still was very secretive and shy, while Kim was an outspoken girl. They would meet up late at night and wander around the forest, to come back to an old tree house they built when they were seven. They build it with help of Victor. To the others, Victor was a grumpy old man, but to them, he was like a father. They would give him a present on father's day, and they would come to him for help. Victor had grown to them too.

On summer holiday, Jack and Kim would be alone with Victor and Trudy. They would have small family dinners and have fun. Jack and Kim would spend all off their time together. Jack would give Kim piggyback rides, and Kim would convince Jack to come and play in the lake nearby. They would stay up late watching movies, eat so much ice cream their bellies would explode and much more.

One night, they decided to watch a movie. Kim chose 'Bobby Wasabi Kung Fu Cop'. They settled down and started watching. Kim nuzzled into Jack's chest. The movie came to the part where the Rookie and Snowflake started flirting. "You know Kim, they remind me of us." Jack chuckled. "Why?" Kim asked softly. "Dunno." He shrugged. "Maybe because they always flirt." Trudy answered from the kitchen. "We do flirt a lot." Jack joked. "I wonder why we aren't a couple yet." He said. "Because we're best friends." Kim said softly, and she pulled out a necklace. It was a small friendship necklace with a circle, _Jack _engraved on it. Jack pulled out his, with the name _Kim _engraved on it. They linked them together and started smiling.

Jack leaned in and softly placed a kiss on her lips. "Maybe, they mean just a tad more." He said. "Just a little." She said softly. Eventually, they fell asleep. They were laying on the couch, as Victor came in, seeing Kim wrapped in Jack's arms. He smiled at the same sight he saw twelve years ago. He got a blanket and tucked the both of them in, placing a kiss on their foreheads. "Goodnight dearies." He whispered, before he left the room. "Night dad." They both softly murmured in their sleep. Kim nuzzled closer to her best friend, soon to be boyfriend, and drifted off in a lovely sleep.

**And that's the first one! My inspiration came from a dream where Jerome and Alfie were like this, only Alfie was a girl. Yeah, weird. For how they are as a person, you should just see Jack as Jerome and Kim as Amber. I'm a Jamber shipper. Well, review on what you think and maybe more ideas for one-shots!**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	2. Chapter 2: Facebook

**Hello people of Earth. Here's another one-shot! I read a lot of Facebook one-shots, so I thought, I might try one, but this is the first time, so here goes nothing…**

**Facebook**

**Kim Crawford**: I'm gonna kill you!

Jack Brewer: What did Jerry do?

Jerry Martinez: Yo, Y do people always think it's me? Not swag yo!

(Milton Krupnick likes this)

Kim Crawford: BUT IT WAS YOU! :(

(Jack Brewer, Rudy Gillespie and 38 others like this)

Jack Brewer: Seriously, what did you do?

Jerry Martinez: I might have replaced her shampoo with green hair dye…

Kim Crawford: DUMBASS! NOW I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING NINJA TURTLE!

Jack Brewer: Which one? :P

(Jerry Martinez likes this)

::::::

**Jack Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: Wanna come to my place? X

Kim Crawford: Sure, B over in a few. X

Eddie Jones: What's up with the X's? ;)

(Milton Krupnick, Rudy Gillespie and 45 others like this)

Jack Brewer: Nothing

Kim Crawford: Nothing

Eddie Jones: And now you're even thinking the same. HAH Gotcha!

(Joan Malone likes this)

Jerry Martinez: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

::::::

**Jerry Martinez**: There is a unicorn in my garden.

Milton Krupnick: Jerry, it's scientifically proven that unicorn don't exist.

Jerry Martinez: What?

Milton Krupnick: Unicorns. Not. Real. You. Just. Stupid.

Jerry Martinez: You're*

Jack Brewer: You just got autocorrected by Jerry.

(Kim Crawford, Joan Malone and 65 others like this)

Jerry Martinez: BURN!

::::::

**Kim Crawford **to **Jack Brewer**: Are we still on 4 2nite? J x

Jack Brewer: Yup. C ya in a few. B right over. ;)

Kim Crawford: Don't do the winky face. It makes everything sound so, pervy…

Jack Brewer: Oh really? ;)

Kim Crawford: JACK! Stop it.

Jack Brewer: Sure Kimmy. ;)

Kim Crawford: I'm gonna kill u.

Jerry Martinez: Or get into his pants. *cough*

(Grace Brewer, Heather Clarke and 13 other like this)

Eddie Jones: You just dug your own grave.

::::::

**Kim Crawford **changed her relationship status into 'A relationship with **Jack Brewer**'

(The whole world likes this)

Jerry Martinez: WOOOOOOOO! Kick prevailed!

Milton Krupnick: Congratulations.

Eddie Jones: My little playa is growing up. Well done Kim.

Rudy Gillespie: I get 30$! Take that Bobby!

Bobby Wasabi: There goes 30$...

Jerry Martinez: Uh uh, I get 50$ from you all. I'm the swasomest! I won the bet.

Kim Crawford: What bet?

Milton Krupnick: Nothing.

Jerry Martinez: Nothing.

Bobby Wasabi: Nothing.

Rudy Gillespie: Noting.

Eddie Jones: Nothing.

::::::

**Joan Malone**: MISSING – Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Rudy Gillespie, Bobby Wasabi and Milton Krupnick. Probable cause of disappearance – Mr. and Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop.

(Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer like this)

**So, what do you think. Two one-shots in one dy. Well done by me. Love y'all. And thank to LoveShipper for the very first review!**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	3. Chapter 3: 7 reasons why

**Another one-shot. This one will be short, but cute, I hope…**

**7 Reasons Why**

Kim Crawford, 15 years old, was completely and utterly bored. Which was kind of logical since she was in physics. She doesn't understand it, she will drop it at the end of the year, end of story. She didn't feel like paying attention, so she took a blank page of her notebook and ripped it out. She started writing.

_7 reasons why I can't have Jack Brewer_

_1) He's the school heartthrob._

_2) Brody, Brett, Ricky, etc…_

_3) I don't deserve him._

_4) My karate is worse._

_5) I'm not that smart._

_6) He likes Donna._

_7) We're best friends._

_Kim, X_

Kim sighed as the bell rang. She quickly packed her stuff and left the room, on her way to math. What she didn't notice, was that the small note fell out of her book, on the ground. Jack Brewer, who was walking down, saw the paper on the ground. Being the curious boy he is, he read it. He was shocked at what Kim thought of herself. He quickly made his way to Chemistry. He sat down and started scribbling on the same note.

After chemistry, Jack had lunch, and so did Kim. Jack quickly made his way to her locker, popping the small note inside, before running to the cafeteria. Kim made her way to her locker, getting her gym bag for PE next hour. She opened her locker and a small note fell out. She opened it, to find her small note from physics, with some additions to it.

_7 reasons why I __can't__ have Jack Brewer_

_**can**_

_1) He's the school heartthrob. __**That every girl looks at me, doesn't mean I look to them.**_

_2) Brody, Brett, Ricky, etc…__**Don't let those jerks screw up your life forever. They're the past, the future is for you to decide.**_

_3) I don't deserve him. __**If someone doesn't deserve someone, it's me. You're incredible, and I would be lucky to have you.**_

_4) My karate is worse.__**3**__**rd**__** degree, 2**__**nd**__** degree. Almost no difference. And besides, I like a girl I can protect. Hero complex, remember?**_

_5) I'm not that smart.__** Well, not Milton smart, but you're smart in your own way. I mean, you're like a walking Harry Potter dictionary, if you can remember all of that, you're pretty smart.**_

_6) He likes Donna. __**Why would I like Donna Tobin. She's so… UGH. And she is fake, unlike you, you're real.**_

_7) We're best friends .__**That doesn't mean we can't be more.**_

_Kim, X_

**_Jack, X_**

Kim smiled at the paper, folding it and putting it in her bag, happily making her way to PE, another class she had with Jack Brewer.

**The end. Yeah, kind of used, but I love these. I'm also going to do some truth or dare ones. Thos are like too used, but I love those so freaking much. Well, send ideas? **

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	4. Chapter 4: 7 reasons why Part 2

**Hey guys, so I decided to continue the previous one and make it a two-shot. This is about what happens during PE. **

**7 Reasons Why Part 2**

Kim headed to PE, her smile bigger than possible. She quickly changed into her sweats, sneakers and Jack's old 'Wasabi Warriors' T-shirt, which had grown too small for him, but was too big for Kim. She made a knot in the shirt. She inhaled deeply as she put her hair into a ponytail. The scent of vanilla and mint washing over her. Jack's scent. She skipped into the gym, being the first one there.

After Jack had out the note in Kim's locker, he went to the dojo to get his gym bag, which he forgot there the day before. He ran back to school and changed into his sweats, sneaker and his new 'Wasabi Warriors' T-shirt, which he got after his old one grew too small. He gave that one too Kim. Jack was the last one to enter the gym, and took his seat next to Jerry. He looked over at Kim to see her wearing the exact same thing as him.

Mrs. Griffin came up and started to talk. "So today we're playing football!"

**(Football as in soccer, I just hate the name soccer, but this is soccer people.)**

Kim jumped up immediately. She loves football, she loves the feeling of the ball hitting her foot, sending it away. She also love the thing he also love the thing YOLOing **(Someone from my class made that up)**, what you do is just kick the ball into a random direction, and see where it goes.

"Kim, Jack, team captains. Kim first." Mrs. Griffin said. Jack and Kim walked up and they started picking.

"Brett."

"Jerry."

"Brody."

"Eddie."

"Carson."

"Kimmy, it's unfair to pick the school's football team! By the way Milton."

"Grace."

"Kelsey."

"Julie."

"Kim, now I have Frank." Jack whined. Kim stuck out her tongue and walked away with her team. Both teams made their strategies and got into their positions. "Team names?" Mrs. Griffin asked. "Team Wasabi." Jack said. "Team hotter than Wasabi." Kim fired back. A few ooooh's could be heard. Kim just smirked. "Don't steal my smirks Kimmy, that's not what best friends do." Jack warned. "Well, a little birdie told me that you want to be more.

INSERT WHISTLE SOUND HERE.

Kim quickly got the ball and made her way through the defense easily, scoring by hitting Milton in the stomach and blowing him backwards.

ONE FOOTBALL GAME LATER.

"Lesson is over, everybody change." Mrs. Griffin instructed. Everyone got out. Kim walked towards the locker room, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. "We need to talk." Jack said playfully. Kim giggled and let Jack pull her back. Once they were alone Jack started to speak up. "So Kimmy has a crush on me after all." He joked. "Well, it looks like _Jackie _has a crush on me too." Kim fired back. "Maybe, maybe not, whatcha gonna do about it?" Jack asked. Kim walked over to him and kissed him on his check. "You'll find out later." And with that she left. Jack was dumbfounded, but he was curious. He walked to the locker room, and changed back.

That night, Kim and Jack went on a dat. Yes, a date. They first went to see 'After Earth', because Kim is a huge Jaden Smith fan. After that, they went to Phil's. They closed the night by walking to Kim's house, where they said their goodbyes. A few kisses were exchanged that night, giving the start of a new relationship, an amazing one too.

**And done. I mentioned the movie 'After Earth' with Jaden and Will Smith. I NEED TO SEE THAT MOVIE. Only it's stupid ; cuz in my country first the movie has to come out in the USA, then I have to wait three more months or so and then I can watch it. WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**PS: I might update again later tonight, maybe, maybe not.**


	5. Chapter 5: Exams

**Hello earthlings. Here's a one-shot that's inspired by something really stupid. See, the French exams were supposed to be taken today, but someone put the exam online and the exam is rescheduled to next week, an all new exam will be made. I feel bad for the people who had to do it, because this was supposed to be their last exam… Poor people… This is also my first attempt to a steamy one-shot. Wish me luck.**

**Exams**

Kim and Jack are both seniors. They're busy studying for their last exam, math. They had studied well. The exam was supposed to start at 9 o' clock, and both of them got at school early, so they could study together some more.

"So the square root of 100 is 10." Jack said. "Yes!" Kim asked. "I'm so awesome." Jack mocked. "It's almost nine. We should go to the class." Kim said. They packed up their things and headed to their last exam. They saw that the door was open, so they went into the classroom. "Jack, where is the teacher?" Kim asked. "Dunno." He responded. The door fell shut behind them, locking itself. Kim juggled with the doorknob, but eventually gave up. "Jack, we're locked in." Kim said. "I did not notice." Jack said sarcastically. Kim rolled her eyes and picked up her phone.

She checked the internet when she saw a particular article. "Jack, look at this." She showed Jack the article.

_It has been found that the national math examination has been stolen and put up on the internet. Because of the fraud, the math exams are canceled and a new exam will be made. This means there are no exams._

"You're fucking kidding me." Jack said. "So now we're locked up in the school for nothing?" Kim groaned. Kim said down on the teacher's chair, and Jack laid down on some tables he put together. "So," Jack broke the silence, "what are we gonna do now?" He asked. Kim got up from the teacher's chair and laid down besides Jack. "I don't know." She shrugged.

**One awkward silence later**

"Kim, entertain me please! I'm dying of bareness!" Jack mocked. "No, you entertain me." She said back. Suddenly, an idea popped into Jack's head. "Alright, but you asked for it." He smirked. Jack got up and sat down on Kim's waist. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss right underneath her ear. He placed more kisses, going lower every time.

Kim was enjoying what Jack did, but she didn't want him to know. She held in a small moan when Jack got to her sensitive point. Jack chuckled at the sight of Kim holding herself in, so he decided to have some fun. He bit her collarbone lightly, and started being more rough. Soon, there was a purple-ish hickey forming on her collarbone. "Jack, what a-are y-y-you doing?" She said shakily. "Entertaining you." He smirked before going back to her neck.

He kissed further upwards, ending just at the right corner of her mouth. Then, he just pulled away. He stood up and sat down on the on the tables opposite to Kim's. Kim stood up dumbfounded. "You can't do that!" She exclaimed. "What?" He said chuckling. "You can't just turn a girl on like that and then pull away." She yelled. Jack couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and started laughing really hard. "Oh, so you think this is funny?" Kim said. "Kinda." Jack answered, still laughing his butt off. 'Let's see how you like it.' Kim thought. She went over to Jack, pushed him down on the tables and crawled on top of him.

She started by kissing his check, and slowly went lower and lower, until reaching his collarbone. She kissed it lightly, before becoming more rough, kissing his throat like she was kissing his mouth. Jack let out an unwilling groan at the feeling of Kim's touch. Kim smiled at what she has done, before retreating from Jack's body, which she didn't really want to do, but she had to make a statement. "No so fun when it happens to you, Brewer?" She smirked. "Oh, so we're on last name bases, Crawford?" He asked. "Well Crawford, I'm not scared to get you back over and over and over again." He ended his sentence and pulled Kim towards him by grabbing her waist.

He walked down the classroom, and pinned her against the wall. He put on head next to her head, the other still holding her waist. Kim subconsciously put her hands around his neck. They leaned in closer, but too slow for Kim. She grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him towards her in a slow, passionate kiss. The kiss soon became more heated. Kim brought one hand down to the hem of Jack's shirt. She let her hands roam around Jack's abs and chest, loving every bit of it. Jack pushed Kim even closer into the wall.

RING RING RING

The two sprung apart at the sound of the school bell. "Jack?" Kim said. "Yeah." Jack responded, still quite shocked. "Be my boyfriend." "A girl asking the boy?" Jack questioned. "I just wanted to try something new." Kim said jokingly. "I would love to be your boyfriend." Jack answered. Kim smiled at his words. "So _boyfriend_, how are we going to get out?" Kim asked. "With this." Jack said, holding up the key. Kim's mouth hung open in shock. "You had the freaking key all along?" She said. "Yeah, I knew about the exams being on the internet, but I wanted to spend some time with you, so I did this." He said cockily. "You're lucky you're cute." Kim mumbled. "I know." Jack chuckled at his girlfriend's behavior. "Let me repay you on the date." He said. "Which date?" Kim asked. "The one we're going to have just now." Jack said. He took Kim's hand and took her out on their date.

**The end. That was so awkward for me to write. Like, really. Please review on what you think. =)**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

**Did somebody say BurkelyDuffieldLover? *A very Potter musical reference* So, I got the idea for this one shot from Harry Potter. I think Luna and Neville should have married and gotten kids.**

**Here, Jack Albus Severus Potter and Kim Hermione Ginny Longbottom meet in their first year at Hogwarts. (Jack is like a mini-Harry, Kim is a mini-Hermione/Luna) Most likely when I introduce a character first, I'll give their full names.**

**Hogwarts**

Jack got to station 9¾ with the biggest smile on his face. His brother, Jerry James Sirius Potter, had told him all about Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to go. "Grace, come one. If you don't run fast enough I won't make it!" Jack yelled. He wanted to get on the Hogwarts express as soon as possible. "Sorry." Grace Lilly Luna Potter mumbled.

"Jack, wait for us!" His parent, Harry and Ginny yelled. Jerry had already gotten on the train, and Jack was just about to board. His father came up from behind him. "Have fun." He smiled. "Yes dad." Jack answered, and he happily got on the train.

He walked through the hall, eventually coming to a cabin, occupied by only one person. He knocked on the door. "Can I sit here?" Jack asked. "Sure." The boy said. "What's your name?" Jack asked. "Milton Scorpius Malfoy, you?" "Jack Albus Severus Potter." Jack said. "Wow, that's a mouth full. Wait, Potter? So you're Harry's son?" Jack nodded. "My dad thinks he's cool, but he doesn't want anyone to know." Milton laughed. They got to know each other better.

They were in a conversation about the latest Quidditch match, when someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me, the express is totally full, can I sit here?" The girl asked. Jack, thinking she was really pretty, said "Sure." And she said down next to them. "I'm Kim Hermione Ginny Longbottom." She introduced herself. "Hey, my mom is called Ginny." Jack noticed. "Then you must me Jack Potter." She said happily. He nodded in response. "Our parents are friends, but they couldn't see each other that often, because of my mom's job we have to move around a lot. She's a naturalist." Kim said. "Oh, and you are?" She asked Milton.

"Milton Malfoy." He said nicely. The three talked some more, becoming best friends in the process. Jack couldn't stop noticing how pretty Kim was, and soon the express arrived at Hogwarts. Time to get off. They said. They quickly changed into their robes and got of the express. "Hagrid!" Jack yelled, and he ran towards Hagrid. "Jack, haven't seen you in a while boy, good to see ya. First years here!"

All the first years gathered around Hagrid quickly, and they set off to the lake, where they got on the Hogwarts boats and rode their way to Hogwarts. When they arrived, they were amazed with the greatness of Hogwarts. "Hello, little first years." A ghost said. "I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but you can call me Nick." He said, swiftly making his way through the children.

Headmaster Minerva McGonagall came down the stairs and greeted the first years. "Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow quickly, and let me sort you into your houses." She said excitedly. The children followed McGonagall into the great hall. The children were greeted by a loud applause coming from three tables, Slytherin still not that peppy. They lined up according to the alphabet and started to be sorted into their houses. "Abigail Adams." "Hufflepuf!"

"Kim Hermione Ginny Longbottom." Kim anxiously got up on the chair and felt the hat being placed upon her head. "Hm, I see smart, but also bravery. Where to put… Where to put… Oh I know.. GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat said. Kim looked happy, knowing her father was placed in the same house. She quickly went over to the table and sat down next to Jerry.

"Milton Scorpius Malfoy." Milton got up on the chair, and got really nervous when the hat was placed on his head. "A Malfoy, that should mean I'm supposed to put you in Slytherin, but so much smartness can be seen, so… RAVENCLAW!" He yelled. Milton got up excitedly, because he always wanted to get into Ravenclaw house. He sat down next to a girl, introducing herself as Julie Rowena Thomas. They hit off immediately.

"Jack Albus Severus Potter." Jack got up, looking around the great hall nervously. He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on top of his head. "A Potter I see. Not that smart." "Hey!" Jack said. "Sorry, but offensive, so maybe Slytherin?" "Please not please not." Jack silently begged. "Not? You're just like your father, so then it is GRYFFINDOR!" Jack got up excitedly, and quickly sat down next to Kim. He high-fived Jerry and looked to the stage.

"Rose Weasley." Rose got up, being the last one sorted. "A Weasley, haven't seen one of those in years. Well, GRYFFINDOR!" Also Rose jumped up excitedly, and ran towards her house mates. All sat down and McGonagall held her 'beginning of the year speech'. Once the food appeared, Jack couldn't hold in any longer and started to stuff the food down his throat. "Jack be careful, you might suffocate." Kim joked. He just shrugged and kept on eating.

**This is Hermione, the smart line-break. "It's Wingardium LeviOsa, not Wingardium LeviosA."**

Jack got to his first class excitedly, defense against the dark arts. He already learned some spells from his father, so this means that he could show off. He quickly sat down next to Milton, who had this class too. "Hello, my name is Professor Weasley and I'm gonna be your defense against the dark arts teacher. There are only two rules in my classroom. One, call me Professor Weasley and I'll be mad at you, just call me George, and Two, don't kill each other. That's it. SO today, we're working on a very simple spell, stupefy. I want you to partner up and practice the spell." Jack and Milton quickly partnered up and got to the other side of the classroom. Jack went first. "Stupefy!" The red light bolt hit Milton and he fell down.

"Wow Jack, that's one powerful spell." Milton said when he was able to get up again. "Sorry." Jack mumbled. Milton got into his position and aimed his wand at Jack. "Stupefy!" Nothing. "No Milton, you're doing it wrong. You have to do this." Jack moved Milton's wand in a different way. "Oh like this, stupefy!" Milton said, and a red light bolt sprang out of his wand, hitting George's butt. George fell down, and Milton hid his face in his hand. "I'm so sorry George, this wasn't supposed to happen." Milton said quickly. George got up again. "Don't worry, it happened before." He said, looking at Jack. Jack remembered the time he first did the spell and hit George in the face.

"I said I was sorry." Jack said, before turning his attention back to Milton. They practiced some more until George told them the lesson was over. Jack got to his next lesson, potions. He got in and saw that Kim was in this lesson too. He was bummed about the fact that she didn't have defense against the dark arts with him, because he wouldn't be able to show off in front of her. And potions was not his best subject, he tried it at home once, letting it explode.

"Jack, come here." Kim said. I placed my cauldron next to hers and took my seat next to her. "I'm so excited for potions!" Kim squealed. "Yeah, I'm not." Jack said. "Why not?" "Because I'm no good at it." "Oh come one, you'll learn. Now be quiet an listen to the teacher."

"Hello, I'm Professor Slughorn and I will be your potions teacher for the next year. For the first lesson, I will keep it easy, and let you brew a Wiggenweld potion. Begin." And with that, everyone but Jack started working. "A wiggenwhat?" He said. "Bloody hell I will never be able to do this." Jack cursed. "Jack, it's an easy one, I already finished." Kim said happily. "Here, let me show you." Kim sat down next to Jack and showed him how to make a Wiggenweld potion. Jack didn't really pay attention to what she was doing, but who w=it was doing. He couldn't look away from her beautiful brown eyes. She giggled at the sight of Jack staring at her, and quickly retreated to her seat.

**One year later**

Jack was on his way to Quidditch try-outs. He wanted to be a seeker, just like his father. He learned how to ride a broom from his mom, who was a chaser and a seeker when she went to Hogwarts. Jack quickly got ready for try-outs. Kim was running through the hallways like crazy, being afraid of coming late for the try-outs. She wanted to be a keeper, she didn't know why, but she just wanted too. She quickly ran to the field and lined up with the others. She noticed Jack standing in line too.

Jerry came up to us. "Welcome to the try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Okay, chasers follow me, keepers go with Abigail over here, beaters with Hugo **(Not Hugo Weasley) **and seekers with Teddy. Off you go." Kim and Jack quickly followed the right groups and gave their everything in the try-outs.

After the try-outs, Kim and Jack met up in the corridor. "So, how did try-outs go?" Kim asked. "Yeah, pretty good, yours?" Jack asked. "Nailed it." Kim said. Jack swatted her arm. "Funny Kim." "I know."

A few days later, Kim and Jack ran towards the Great Hall. Today, the list of the chosen ones for the team is up. Kim and Jack looked up and read their names. "Yeas, I'm the seeker!" Jack yelled. "And I'm the keeper!" Kim yelled. "High-five!" They yelled together as they gave a high five and hugged afterwards. Totally not awkward. That was a lie.

**This is Peter Pettigrew, the time skipping line break. "I'm a rat."**

It was time for Jack and Kim's first Quidditch game. They were really excited, but nervous at the same time. They played against Slytherin, whom was undefeated for two years in a row. They flew up and the game had begun.

Jack ducked just in time before a Bludger could hit his head. He had the Snitch in sight, and did not want to get knocked out by a stupid Bludger. The seeker from Slytherin, Truman Goyle, caught up on Jack, so Jack sped up, reaching out far for the Snitch. "And ten point for Gryffindor! What an amazing goal!" Jack smirked in the process. Then he saw a Bludger heading right to his face. He ducked just in time, but Truman was too late, and got hit in his face. Jack sped up and caught the Snitch. "And Jack Potter caught the Snitch. The game is over! Gryffindor beats the unbeaten!" Jack flew to Kim and high-fived her. She pecked him on the check. "I knew you could do it."

**Three years later, in 5****th**** year.**

Jack and Kim ran to Herbology, and got there just in time. They got to their table and studied their Mandrakes. They've grown a lot, so Jack and Kim knew their scream could be fatal by now, so their ears were finely covered. Herbology was Kim's favourite class, and not only because it was given by her dad. The only bad thing? "Jack and Kim you do not have to sit that close now scoot." He said. Yup, overprotective daddy. Jack and Kim moved further apart and started studying their Mandrakes, scooting closer every two minutes.

**One year later, in 6****th**** year**

Jack and Kim went to Hogsmeade together. They visited Aberforth Dumbledore, who was surprisingly still alive. They also went to Honeydukes, where Jack bought Kim some lollypops. To finish off, they went to The Three Broomsticks. They got themselves some butterbeer and settles down. "I can't believe next year we're seniors!" Kim exclaimed. They had just taken their exams and got a week off school, before starting lessons again. Kim and Jack had spent every moment together. They paid for their butterbeers and went back to Hogwarts

Inside Hogwarts, Jack blindfolded Kim and took her to the seventh floor. He went to the left corridor and stopped in front of a humongous wall. He took the blindfold off Kim and Kim just stared at the wall. "Jack, this is a wall." Kim said, with a tone of 'duh'. "Just think about something you really need right now, and please, do not make it a bathroom, or do, I've tried it once, and it was really good." Jack smirked. Kim closed her eyes and thought of something she really needed. 'A place for me and Jack to be alone'. After a minute or so, a room started appearing. "The Room of Requirement." Kim said softly. "Exactly." Jack responded. The door had fully appeared and Jack opened it. Behind the doors, was a small dojo? "What did you ask for?" Jack asked. "A place for you and me to be alone." Kim said. "I think this will do."

**One year later, in 7****th**** year**

Kim and Jack were appointed head boy and head girl, so they were able to stay out after curfew. Oh and did they take advantage of that. "Jack, where are you?" Kim said. She couldn't find Jack. She smirked and took out her wand. "Homenum Revelio." A blue figure appeared behind her. "Kimmy, you need to stop doing that. Ever since you learned that spell it has been no fun scaring you." Jack nagged. "Yeah, but look around, did you see any other blue figures?" Kim asked. "No, why- Oooh." Jack said in realization. "Ooooh." Kim said sarcastically. "Just shut up and kiss me." Jack said, before pulling Kim into a kiss by her waist. They ignored the paintings around them, snoring, nagging and yelling. They just went on with their make-out session.

"Lumos." Professor McGonagall appeared from the side of the hallway, seeing to the Gryffindor head boy and girl kiss in the hallway. 'I knew those two would get together.' She thought, before retreating to the Headmaster's office. She sat down on her big chair and turned towards the painting of Dumbledore. "I told you those two got together. I saw it when I visited Sir Lankington the other day." Dumbledore's painting said. "Yes, you're right. You know, they are just like their parents, sneaking around the whole time." "Well, he's a Potter, what would you expect?" Dumbledore laughed. "This. Exactly this."

**End of the year, graduation**

"The class of 2013!" All graduates threw their hat into the air and started jumping around; hugging every single person they meet on their way. Jack and Kim eventually found each other, and kissed passionately. Milton cam up from behind them. "Well, it looks like we're done with Hogwarts. What are we gonna do now?" Milton asked. "I don't know, and at the moment, I don't really care. BUTTERBEER'S ONE ME!" Jack yelled, and the quartet ran towards Hogsmeade. Yes quartet, Milton and Julie became an item in third year, still madly in love. They went to The Three Broomsticks and got their butterbeers. They drank it, while looking back at their times at Hogwarts. They quickly went back to school, starting the last part of graduation.

**(A/N: This is how Rowling described the graduation ceremony in an interview)**

Milton, Julie, Jack and Kim got into the Hogwarts boats and rode them back to the other side of the lake. They left just how they got there. At the station, Hagrid hugged the four goodbyes, and the express left Hogwarts. For the last time, the four were on that train. Now they were going back, starting a new life together.

**5 years later**

Jack and Kim were sitting in their house at 12 Grimmauld Place. Jack's dad gave it to them so they could live there. They fixed up the whole house, now having a modern, nice house. Kim was watching TV as Jack walked up from behind. "Expecto Patronum." He whispered, and a deer sprang out of his wand, it walked towards Kim. The deer jumped around Kim, making her giggle. Jack quickly ran upstairs. The deer made her way to the door, and Kim followed it. The deer ran upstairs. "Expecto Patronum." Kim said, and a bunny came out of her wand. The two Patronus's danced together, as Kim followed them towards her and Jack's room. She went inside and found Jack seated on their bed.

When Jack saw Kim coming in, he stood up and walked towards her. The room was decorated in Umbrella Flower's, Kim's favourite. Jack took her hands in his and started to speak up. "Kim, ever since I met you in first year, I thought you were amazing. Your eyes made my knees go weak, and your personality just stopped my heart, and never, ever, would I have thought you would be mine, and I want you to be forever." Jack got down on one knee, pulling out his wand. "Accio box." A small red, velvet box flew towards Jack, he opened it and it uncovered a beautiful ring. "Kimberly Hermione Ginny Longbottom, will you marry me?"

Kim couldn't say anything. She was so excited she could just nod heavily and squeal. Jack got up and placed the ring around her finger. Kim got out of her trance and started squealing. "Jack I love you so much! Yes!" And they kissed. They both knew this was a new start for them, and man were they happy.

**One year later**

Jack and Kim stood at the altar. Luna, Ginny and Neville were sobbing in the right corner, Harry comforting his wife. "By the power vested in me," the priest, Milton, said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now… Continue kissing the bride." Jack had grown impatient and kissed Kim before Milton said so. People laughed at him, but he ignored it. That night, Kim and Jack danced until midnight, before flying off to their perfect honeymoon. The Quidditch world championship in Brazil. Kim chose it.

**The end. Wow, that was the longest thing I have ever written. I'm just such a HP nerd I do this. I really liked this one-shot, I like this one most sof ar. Well, goodbye, and make sure to check out my other stories. Now, to take a moment of grief for the greatest izard of all time, Albus **

**"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" – Albus Dumbledore**

**"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times… If one only remembers… To turn on the light." – Albus Dumbledore**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life." – Albus Dumbledore.**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	7. Chapter 7: Gaming

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners-thingies-persons. I'm bored. Like completely. But the good news, the nationals for my sport (Synchronized Swimming) are NEXT WEEK! I'm so super exited, I can't wait! AAAAAAH!**

**Anyways, I think this one will probably be pretty lame/weird/fail but I have nothing to do, so here it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Call of Duty, Assassin's Creed and the iCarly song 'I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter'.**

**Gaming**

"Jack, hand me some Redstone." Kim said to her boyfriend, Jack. "I've only got two left, no way I'm giving one to you." He said. Kim turned away from the X-Box **(Which I do not own) **and put up her best puppy-face. "Please Jack, we need to build the rails to get the gold out of our mine." She pleaded. Jack rolled his eyes and threw the Redstone out so Kim could take it. "Thank you." She said sweet, pecking Jack on his check.

"Kim look out!" Jack yelled. Kim ran away just in time before a creeper blew up beside her. "Thanks Jack, I could have been dead." Kim said. "Well, a guy got to protect his girlfriend." "So not the other way around?" Kim smirked. "Why?" "'Cuz there's a skeleton behind you." She smiled. "Oh shit." Jack turned around and got his iron sword and started hitting the skeleton. After a few hits it died.

"That was close." Jack sighed. Kim giggled at her boyfriend. "You're really into this game are you?" She asked. "We could also play Call of Duty." Jack stated. "But I suck at Call of Duty." Kim whined. "Kim, you're the second best player in the world." Jack trailed off. "Yeah, SECOND best, thank you very much." Kim huffed. "I'm so number one!" Jack bragged. "Anyway, at Minecraft, I'm number one." Kim stated. "That's true." Jack responded.

They continued playing Minecraft until Kim got bored. "Jack, I want to play Assassin's Creed." Kim whined. "But I want to play Call of Duty." "But I want to play Assassin's Creed." "But I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter." Jack said. "What?" Kim laughed. "From iCarly." Jack got up and started singing. "I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter. I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter. I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter. We want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter." And then he started laughing weirdly, before continuing the song.

Kim soon joined in and started dancing around the room together. "I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter. I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter. I want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter. We want to play with an artichoke on Jupiter." They fell down laughing, and when they caught their breath, they noticed Kim fell on top of Jack, Jack's hands on her waist, hers next to his head. "You're a weirdo." Kim said. "But I'm your weirdo." Jack smirked. "And don't ever forget that." Kim smiled, before leaning down and giving her boyfriend a small, sweet kiss. She pulled away and ran to the 'Drawer of Games'. "And now, I'm going to play Assassin's Creed, so if you'll excuse me, Desmond needs me." She popped in Assassin's Creed and started playing.

Jack smiled and sat down next to his girlfriend, carefully guiding her through the game. At one point, Kim started to get frustrated. "Jack I can't do this, you do it for me." She begged. "You have to do it yourself." He said, pushing the controller back into her hands. "Please Jack, I'll do anything?" She said. "Anything?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Okay, I'll do it, but you have to be my servant for one week." Jack stated. "Seriously?" She asked. "Seriously, and you have to do everything I tell you to do, deal?" He asked. Kim sighed but shook his hand, which he held out for her. "Deal."

"Great, so, I'll do this, and you go make me a sandwich." Jack smirked. Kim knew this was going to be one heck of a week, and hopefully not all of his orders would be about sandwiches, you know, she's his girlfriend after all. "Okay, anything else?" She asked sweetly. "You'll see tonight, you'll see." Jack said evilly. "Jack, what have I gotten myself into?" She laughed. "Trouble, lot's and lot's of trouble." He smirked, before turning to the game, beating the sequence in one hour. "Oh Kimmy?" Jack said. "Yes." "I'm done, so here comes my next order." "And that is?" "Kiss me." And she kissed him.

Just decide yourself what happened from there.

**This didn't turn out as suckish as I thought it would, but still, not my best.**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing you

**Hey guys! So, I was like REALLY bored today during school, so I took my notebook (A5 size, so half a normal paper) and started writing a one-shot. It turned out to be 10 pages! So, here it is.. Sorry for the typos, but I had to type out what I've already written down, so this is going to be super annoying for me…**

**Rated T for Character death! And it's kinda sad, pretty sad actually… I teared up writing this.**

**Missing you**

Two years. Two years ago North-Korea declared war on America. Two years ago men were first recruited. Two years ago, Jack volunteered for the army.

_Flashback_

_"It is official. North-Korea and America are at war. All men from the age of 15 and older can recruit for the army. God bless America, in this horrid time."_

_Another Flashback_

_Kim walked into the dojo. Jack texted her saying she should come. Hesitating at first, Kim grabbed her gas mask, just in case, and made her way to the dojo._

_Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were standing in the dojo. In uniform. Kim's eyes started watering at the sight of her best friends in uniform. Kim let the tears fall from her eyes as she engulfed the Warriors in a hug._

_Another Flashback_

_Now, the Warriors were standing at the airport. Kim teared up again when she hugged every Warrior individually. "Guys, this is for you." Kim said. She took out four dog tag necklaces, and handed them to the Warriors._

_Jerry- You'll always be my swagmaster. X Kim_

_Eddie- Don't give up Playa'. X Kim_

_Milton- Use your smarts. X Kim_

_Kim carefully locked the last one around Jack's neck, afraid it might break. Jack took the tag in his hands and read it._

_Jack- I love you. X Kim_

_Another Flashback_

_Jack smiled at the necklace in his hands. The Warriors had been fighting for one year, and they never left each other's side. Not when Jerry's leg got blown off. Not when Eddie got captured. Not when Jack went crazy at the sight of Milton being shot. Never did they leave each other. They are the Wasabi Warriors, and they stick together._

Present

Now seventeen years old Kim Crawford was sitting at home with her friends Grace, Mika, Julie and Kelsey. They weren't all Wasabi Warriors, but they stuck together as well. When Mika mourned over Phil's death when Falafel Phil's got bombed. When Julie went mad over Milton's death. When Kelsey cried over Eddie's MIA letter. When Kim and Grace stood strong for the love of her life and her brother. "Shhh, the radio." Julie whispered. The girls gathered around the radio and listened.

_"The war is over! America won! Our brave soldiers have stood strong and the North-Koreans gave up. The war is over! God bless America! God bless us!"_

The girls sat around the radio dumbfounded. "W-We won… WE WON!" Kim yelled. All over the streets people came running out of their houses, hugging every person they ran into. Even Rudy and Ty, who both lost their students in war, made peace, in memory of the fallen Dragons and Warrior. Everyone celebrated, waiting for the return of their sons, fathers, lovers and friends. "They're coming home."

Two weeks later

Jack sat on the plane back to Seaford. All the remainders of the Seaford soldiers were scarred. Physically and mentally. Jerry still had one leg, devastated he could never dance again, until he maybe get a new, artificial one. Eddie, paranoid. His capturers made him that. He would look around afraid, as if everything were to attack him.

Frank got nice. Jack saved the Dragons when they got lost. Frank was forever grateful for Jack's actions. He sat with the other surviving Dragons.

And then, there was Jack. He was wearing two dog tags. Just before Milton went into the field, he gave Jack his tag, telling him to give it to Kim when he got back. Jack never forgave himself for letting Milton go in. He kept on blaming himself for the death of his friend.

Kim was waiting at the airport for the return of the soldiers, just like hundreds of others. Cries erupted around Kim, screams could be heard. The soldiers arrived. "There they are!" Grace yelled. She pointed to the three guys being interviewed. The girls ran over to their friends.

"How was fighting in the war?" The reporter asked the boys. "We would love to answer, but we really got to get going." Jack said to the reporter. He saw Kim as soon as he entered and wanted to tell her he loves her back immediately. "Guys!" Jack turned around and saw the girls running their way. They dropped their luggage and ran to the girls.

"Jerry!" Mika cried. "What happened your leg to?" She asked. "Blown off." Jerry stated. "No more dance?" Jerry shook his head. "I'll always dance." He smiled. He hasn't smiled since the accident. Kelsey engulfed Eddie in a hug, which Eddie hesitated to return, before carefully hugging her back.

Jack barely came out of the strong grip of his sister, not that he wanted to. They hugged tightly as Jack whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you like that ever again. I'm sorry." Grace let go of Jack and immediately Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, his arms around her waist.

They stayed silent, enjoying each other's company, until Jack spoke. "I love you too." Kim looked up to Jack and softly kissed his lips. Jack, on the other hand, put more force into it. He gripped her waist tightly, letting out all of his feelings of the past two years.

They slowly broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Jack unwrapped his arms from Kim's waist and reached for his neck, unbuckling Milton's necklace. He stood behind Kim as he chained it around her. "Milton told me to give this to you." Kim took the tag in her hands and gazed upon it.

_Milton- Use your smarts. X Kim_

**_I did. X Milton_**

Tears flickered up in Kim's eyes. Jack took her in his arms and hugged her tight, before she let her tears spill into his chest, never letting the tag go.

From that day on, Kim never took of the necklace. From that day on, the Warriors and their friends lived life to the fullest. Jerry and Mika got jobs and saved up their money for an artificial leg for Jerry. It took them three years, but tomorrow, Jerry is getting his new leg.

Julie and Grace helped each other. Grace helped Julie with starting up their fund to raise money for veterans like Jerry, who got disabled in war. Julie helped Grace with rebuilding her relationship with Jack, which had been severely damaged by the war.

Jack and Kim spent every moment of every day together, trying to catch up on the lost moments of the past two years. They knew that life was short, and that they needed to enjoy it as much as possible. Together.

Every year, on the 26th of November, the Warriors come together at the dojo, remembering Milton. How he died to protect his friends. He knew that he needed to distract the enemy in order to save his friends. He knew that his friends would get home. He knew what they would do. He knew. He knew everything, by using his smarts.

Milton looked down at his friends. He looked at Mika, who now successfully runs Falafel Phil's. At Jerry, who danced again. At Kelsey, who pushed away her fears and became a strategist for the army, saving millions of lives, people and soldiers. At Eddie, who slowly becomes master of his own mind again. At Grace, who fully restored her relationship with Jack, becoming a great sibling for him. At Jack, who slowly started realizing that Milton's death wasn't his fault. At Kim, who helped Jack every step along the way.

Lastly, at Julie. He looked at her starting up het fund, 'the Krupnick Veteran Fund'. How not only the fund, but also she grew. How she won a Nobel Prize for the peace. How she planned her life. How she would talk to his picture every night, wishing he would be there, wishing for one more hug, one more kiss.

"We will meet again Jules, I just hope it will take another sixty years." He whispered to himself, before returning up there, waiting for his friends and Julie to return, finally reuniting the warriors again.

**And done. How was it? I added a bit of Millie in this one. During school, my friend Lala thought I was all weird because I could write that much, and then when she read it she thought it was really good which made me happy. During reading she was all like, "Why did you kill Milton?" or "Thank God Jack is still alive, he and Kim need to be together." And when I told her about the almost kiss from Karate Games, she thought I was lying so I showed her the vid and she was like "WHYYYYY?" Really, I love her. (As a friend.)**

**Xx Skai (Not my real name, but I will be signing of with Skai from now on)**


	9. Chapter 9: Beach day

Beach day

It was a very hot day in Seaford, 112 degrees Fahrenheit, to be exact. The gang was hanging out in the dojo, literally sweating their buts off. Kim went into the locker room to change, as the guys were waiting for her. None of them really felt like practising, but the only reason they were there is because Rudy decided they were going to the beach.

"Jack, do you want Kim to drool over you or something? Cause if you keep yo shirt off, that will happen." Jerry said. Jack had pulled his shirt of a while after Kim went into the locker rooms, because it's just that hot. "Well, deal with it, it's hot." Jack mocked. Kim got out of the changing room, dressed in denim shorts, a light blue bikini top and some vans. Kim absolutely hated slippers and those things.

Jack gaped at Kim, his mouth hanging open. "Like the view, Mr. Kicky kicky chop chop?" Kim said, before quickly slapping her hands in front of her mouth when mentioning Joan's nickname for Jack. Jack smirked and got up. "Mr. What?" Kim blushed fiercly before quickly turning her head away. "Nothing." She mumbled softly, before Rudy bursted into the dojo.

"Honestly, I have no idea why you all are here, but since you are, we are going to have a small 'field trip' to the beach!" Rudy yelled. The gang cheered and started getting their stuff. "Okay, since you all are wearing bathing suits, we're off!" They all got into Rudy's mini van and went to the beach. Jerry called shotgun, much to the dismay of Milton and Eddie, who got Seats in the middle of the car. Jack and Kim sat in the back.

Kim got her iPhone and put up 'Mirror' by Lil'Wayne and Bruno Mars. It was her absolute favorite song. She knew Jack liked the song too, so she put on of the earbuds in his ear. Jack smiled down as Kim, who laid her head on his shoulder, both humming along with the lyrics. Rudy looked at them through his rearview mirror. 'Cute' he thought.

10 boring minutes later

"Swag master in da house!" Jerry yelled, before throwing off his shirt and running into the sea. Jack and Kim laughed before putting down everyone's stuff. (The others quickly followed Jerry's action) Kim found her bottle of sunscreen and started putting it on. She tried to rub her back herself, but miserably failed by falling backwards in the sand.

"Need a hand?" Jack chuckled. Kim nodded and handed him the sunscreen. Jack put some on his hand and started rubbing it around Kim's back. "Thanks Kim, now my hands are all sticky. I'm gonna take a swim." Jack announced, before scooting of Kim's towel. "Sure you don't want to put on some?" Kim asked, holding up the bottle. "Nope, sunscreen is for babies." Jack said. Kim quickly got up and ran after Jack, who took off to the sea.

"So, you are calling me a baby?" Kim asked. "No, your more like a babe." Jack chuckled. Kim gasped and slapped his arm. He grasped his arm dramatically and started rolling around in the sand. "Abuse, abuse!" He yelled. "Jack, shut up." Kim hissed. Jack laughed and got up. "I shut up, now you owe me."

"I don't 'owe' you." Kim said. "Yes you do, now go swimming with me." Jack tucked at Kim's arm, motioning for her to come with him. Kim quickly followed and ran to the water with Jack. They kept on running until they collapsed in the waves. Kim got up and couldn't find Jack. She knew he was underwater, but where? Kim slowly started moving around until something grabbed her ankles and she fell down in the water.

She got up and found a laughing Jack standing behind her. "Revenge is sweet." Kim mumbled, before she ran over to Jack and jumped onto him, causing him to apse backwards, into the sea. They got above water and started a massive water fight. The others saw them and wanted to join, but Milton quickly stopped them, saying they need some 'alone time'. They smiled and returned to their game of beach volleyball.

After a while, Kim and Jack got tired and stopped splashing each other. Kim put her finger in her mouth and started tugging at something. Jack walked closer to the blonde. "Whatcha doing?" He asked. "You threw seaweed into my mouth, and I'm trying to get it out." She responded. Before tugging the piece of seaweed out of her mouth. "Gross." They said at the same time. Kim whacked his chest. "Well, it was your fault it was there."

Jack walked closer to Kim and put his hands around her waist. "I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" He asked in a sweet baby voice. Kim couldn't resist it, but she wanted to make him suffer. "No, not yet." She stated. "But Kim, what do I have to do?" Jack whined. "First, you get me an ice-cream. After that, you rub my back, AGAIN. And lastly, you have to perform it all, shirtless." Kim smirked. "Alright." Jack pulled off his shirt and took Kim's hand. "Now, let's get you that ice-cream."

Kim and Jack got some ice-cream and sat down in the sand. Kim finished hers pretty quickly, and managed to get a small part of Jacks along the way. When they were done, Kim wiggled the bottle of sunscreen in front of Jack's face. Jack sighed and took the bottle, as Kim smirked and laid down. Jack thought he might have some fun, so he wrote something in sunscreen. Kim had a really high factor, so it would stay white a long time. He rubbed in the parts around the words too, so she wouldn't burn, but you could still see it.

"Jack, why did it take you so long?" Kim whined. "You'll find out tomorrow." Jack laughed, before he joined the guys in their volleyball game. "Whatever." Kim mumbled before she sunbathed all afternoon.

The next day

Kim woke up in the silence of her master bathroom. She decided for some shorts and a tank top. She took off her PJ's, leaving her in her underwear. When she decided to look at her back to see if it tanned, she found a some words sun-tattooed on her back.

'This is why'

Kim smiled at Jack's words written on her back, but soon realized this will be there for another week or so. She put in her tank top and raced to the dojo.

Jack was killing a punching dummy, when an angry Kim stormed in. "Jack!" She yelled. Jack smirked and stepped away from the dummy. "Found my surprise this morning?" Kim nodded heavily. She walked to Jack, now standing nose to nose with him. "I think it's really sweet, but you know that it's going to be there for another WEEK?!" Kim yelled. "Sorry." Jack said sarcastically. "But you thought it was sweet, so you admit to having a crush on me." Jack yelled back.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Just kiss me."

And Jack kissed her. The kiss only lasted for seconds, before the whole gang came in and started cheering. "Kick prevailed!" Milton yelled. Jack and Kim pulled away from their embrace, as the got engulfed in happy hugs. "Jack, aren't we supposed to be the overly happy ones?" Kim asked confused. "Just smile and nod, they'll pull away eventually."

When the gang pulled away, Jack and Kim shared one more sweet kiss, before starting practice.

The end. I wrote this on my iPad during my nationals. I came in number 30 from my whole country (in my age group 11-14 ish) ! So freaking happy I could die :D

Xx Skai


	10. Chapter 10: Father's day

**Vas happening? I'm back muchachos! And I'm weirder than ever! Here goes another one shot. This is a one shot for father's day! I love you dad!**

**Father's day**

Kim and Jack were sitting in Kim's room. Today was father's day and they want to give their dads something amazing. "We could craft something?" Jack optioned. "Like?" Kim asked. "I dunno, I did that half, you do the other." Jack said. Kim groaned and lunged her head backwards. "Why is this so hard?" She yelled to the ceiling. "Maybe because we think too hard."

"Whoa, did the ceiling just talk?" Kim said. "Yes, it did Kimmy!" Kim punched Jack in the arm, twice. "Ouch Kimmy- OUCH, what was that for?" Jack asked. "One, for calling me Kimmy, two, for using sarcasm, that's MY thing, and three, for calling me Kimmy, AGAIN." Jack chuckled at the fierce blonde.

"Jack, stop being annoying." Kim said. "Well, stop being adora-FUNNY. I meant funny." Jack quickly looked at his oh-so-interesting vans, trying to hide his blush behind his hair. Kim smirked and moved closer to Jack. "Did you just call me adorable?" Kim asked sweetly. "No, I called you adora-funny. Need to go to an ear doctor?" He smirked, trying to regain his coolness again.

"Well, you tried to." Kim trailed off. "Well, even if I did, why would you care? Is it because you have a little crush on me?" Jack mocked. 'Well, I wouldn't call it little.' Kim thought, unfortunately for her, out loud. "I heard that." Jack said. Now it was Kim's turn to hide her blush. "There's no need to hide it." Jack whispered in her ear. Kim quickly stood up and walked away from Jack. Jack quickly stood up and turned Kim around by gripping her wrist and pinning her against the wall.

"Nowhere to hide now." Jack said in a low voice. Kim invented a new shade of red on her cheeks and quickly looked at everything, except the brunet practically squashing her into the wall. Jack leaned closer to Kim and kissed her forehead. "I may have a not-so-little crush on you too." He said. Kim looked up at Jack and melted into his big, brown eyes.

Jack leaned in, and so did Kim. Soon, their lips touched and they melted into a passionate kiss. The feelings they've been holding in for so long, finally escaping. Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and Jack snaked one around her waist, the other besides her head on the wall. Quickly, the kiss became more heated. Jack picked up Kim and softly laid her down on the bed, never letting his lips disconnect from hers.

Meanwhile, Lane Brewer and Richard Crawford entered the Crawford residence. They sat down with their cup of coffee and started discussing the news. "And Richard, what did you get from Kim for father's day?" Lane asked. "To be honest, I haven't seen her all day."

THUMP SCRATCH

"What was that?" Lane asked. "Probably the neighbors." Richard answered. "I haven't seen Jack all day too. I wonder where they are?"

SHUFFLE SCRATCH SCRATH THUMP

"Where does that sound come from?" Lane asked annoyed. "Wait, I'll go look if the neighbors are doing that." Richard answered. He quickly got off the couch and ran outside. Lane looked around the house a bit, trying to find the source of the sound.

THUMP

Lane heard he was getting closer.

SCRATCH

"Have you found it?" Richard asked from behind Lane. "It weren't the neighbors."

SHUFFLE

They stopped at Jack's room. "What do you think he's doing in there?" Richard asked. "I don't even want to know." "Jack, Jack stop it. Someone could hear us." A girl said from Jack's room. "Kim." Richard mumbled. "So?" Jack said huskily.

THUMP SCRATCH SHUFFLE SHUFFLE

"I think I know where Jack and Kim are." Lane said awkwardly. The two men quickly went downstairs and sat down with their, now cold, cup of coffee. "Kick got together. That's on heck of a father's day gift." Lane laughed. "Yup, I couldn't have asked for anything better, well, except for the way we found out then, that was kind of awkward." Richard added.

Mary Crawford and Kate Brewer came into the house. "Hey, did we miss something?" They asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Lane said. "Although I wouldn't go to the second floor if I were you." Richard said, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Why wouldn't we-"

THUMP

"What was that?" Mary asked. "Jack." "Kim." The two men laughed. "Are they?" Kate asked. "I don't know, it sure sounds like it, but I'm not gonna look if that's true." Richard said. "Who do you think we are?" Lane said offended. Both men laughed their heads off at their dumbfounded wives. "Richard, as I said, best father's day gift EVER!"

**The end. Btw, if I don't describe the things or say 'decide yourself', it doesn't meant they did 'it'. It could be that they were awkwardly interrupted, or that they just made out. A lot.**

**"Dad, where's mom?" – About all teenagers when they need something.**

**Skai**


	11. Chapter 11: Facebook (2)

**Hello Skaiwalkers. Here is another Facebook one-shot, because people really liked the previous one. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END.**

**Facebook (2)**

**Kim Crawford **changed her relationship status to 'single'.

Jerry Martinez: I wish there was a button for 'Practically dating' yo.

Kim Crawford: Why?

Jerry Martinez: Oh Kim, you're so adorable. You and Jack are practically dating.

(Joan Malone, Milton Krupnick and 42 other like this comment.)

Kim Crawford: We are not!

Jerry Martinez: Do too!

Kim Crawford: I'm not even starting that argument.

Jerry Martinez: So I win.

(Mika Yamada likes this comment.)

:::

**Eddie Jones **to **Grace Brewer**: Is Jack home?

Grace Brewer: Why don't you ask him yourself?

Eddie Jones: Because I don't want him to know, so is he home?

Grace Brewer: No, he's at Kim's.

Grace Brewer: Crap, I shouldn't have said that.

Eddie Jones: I KNEW IT!

Grace Brewer: …

:::

**Kim Crawford **to **Grace Brewer**: Hey, you remember the thing next to the thing in that building?

Grace Brewer: Oh yeah, but that other thing in the…

Kim Crawford: That one! It was so cute, but that thing behind it was so much cuter!

Grace Brewer: Sure it was the thing, not the you-know-who standing behind it.

Kim Crawford: Shut up, but you know that thing next to the thing next to it?

Grace Brewer: Oh yeah, we really need to get that.

Jack Brewer: Girls…

(Rudy Gillespie, Jerry Martinez and 21 others like this comment.)

:::

**Kim Crawford**: I think Jack is super sexy and I have a huge crush on him.

(Joan Malone, Milton and 25 others like this status.)

Kim Crawford: that wasn't me, it was Jack!

Jerry Martinez: And how did he get on your Facebook then. ;)

Kim Crawford: He stole my phone.

Eddie Jones: How could he steal your… OH MY KICK HE'S IN YOUR HOUSE!

Kim Crawford: Oh my Kick?

Eddie Jones: Yeah, it's your couple name instead of God.

Kim Crawford: I did not hear that, and NO Jack is not in my house.

Jack Brewer: She's in mine. ;)

:::

**Kim Crawford**: Best. Night. Ever.

Jack Brewer: What did you do?

Kim Crawford: You know what I did. -.-

Jack Brewer: And I'm glad I could help you. ;)

Jerry Martinez: Jack. Kim. What did you do?

Jerry Martinez: Not cool bro.

Jerry Martinez: Dude, I've been waiting for an answer for five minutes.

Jack Brewer: Sorry I was busy.

Jerry Martinez: With?

Kim Crawford: Me. J

(Jack Brewer likes this comment.)

Jerry Martinez: EEEEEEWWWW

(Heather Davis, Eddie Jones and 57 others like this comment.)

Kim Crawford: We were just baking pancakes…

Jack Brewer: And then started a fight…

Jerry Martinez: And that's all that happened?

Jack Brewer: Yup.

Kim Crawford: Indeed.

:::

**Kim Crawford **to **Jack Brewer**: I love pancakes.

Jack Brewer: Me too baby, me too.

**Tadaaaaaaaaaa. OKAY HERE IS THE IMPORTANT AOUTHORS NOTE. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.**

**Okay, so starting next week Wednesday, I have a test week, and it sucks. Really, my French teacher lets us learn three chapters in two weeks and expects us to know it all. But the test week is a reason I will not be updating a lot, also on my other story 'You spin my World'. I will try to update, but just not as often.**

**"My name… Just my name… Like a whisper. So I clicked on it and this tiny little ball of light appeared. It floated towards me… Floated right into my chest, straight through me, right here… And I knew it was to take me to where I needed to go." – Ron Weasley (Where he gives a speech to Hermione why he came back. This literally stirred up the feels in this girl.)**

**Xx Skai.**


	12. Chapter 12: Karate Games

**Hello Earthlings. I came from the far planet of Mars with a new one shot for you guys. I hope you have intergalactic fun reading this. (Yeah, I kind of have an obsession with Mars…) AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! This is just small and sweet.**

**WARNING: Overused Plot**

**The Karate Games**

Jack and Kim were standing on top of the Hollywood sign. Dolph just got his butt kicked and fell down the sign. Kim looked at Jack and knew she had to get it out. She took a deep breath before finally saying the words. "Jack, I want you to know that I think you're amazing." She said.

Jack felt his stomach explode with happiness. He chuckled and moved closer to Kim. He out his hands on her arms and slowly leaned closer to her. Kim leaned in too. Their lips just centimeters away. Kim felt his lips brush hers, they were so close. "CUT!" Dolph yelled. Kim and Jack pulled away. Kim looked at Jack embarrassed. She could see that he was really annoyed with the director right now.

Jack tried to kiss Kim again, but Dolph had to yell again. "I CUT MY LEG!" He yelled. Jack got really annoyed. "Oh, suck it up you big baby!" He yelled, before grabbing Kim and pulling her into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, sparks, fireworks and all the cheesy stuff exploded. They were in their own little bubble, not caring about the world. It was just them.

**The end. I HAVE NO INSPIRATION SO PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS!**

**"SuperMegaFoxyHot." – Harry Potter )A very Potter musical)**


	13. Chapter 13: Daddy doesn't approve

**Hello Skaiwalkers. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Okay, so I read this kind of one-shot at a story by cheekycheetacub, and I thought it was funny, so I tried doing my own. And this one is STEAMY, if I write it right…**

**Daddy doesn't approve**

Kim was sitting in her living room, being bored. Her dad made her watch some documentary about penguins. Don't get her wrong, she loved penguins, only a three hour documentary gets boring. Kim took out her phone and called Jack.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack, it's Kim."

"Oh hey, whatcha dooiiiingg?"

"I'm bored, come over."

"Is your dad home?"

"Yes so wh- JACK just because my dad's home you're not coming?"

"You're dad hates me Kim."

"Well, it is your fault."

"Just because I yell say something."

"Not just something, Suggestive Jack. Suggestive things."

"Fine. I'll come over, but if your dad kills me, I'll blame it on you."

"You can't blame it on me cuz you're dead. Bye."

"Bye Kimmy."

And Jack quickly hung up before Kim could scold at him. Jack put on his black vans and started walking towards Kim's house.

So let me explain. Kim's dad, Richard, doesn't like Jack. And Jack doesn't like Richard. This is mostly because Jack says some very _suggestive _things in the presence of Richard. Jack thinks it's hilarious, but he's slightly scared too. Jack likes Kim, and if her dad doesn't like him, well, he could forget about being her boyfriend. He wants to stop, but it's just too funny.

Jack arrived at Kim's house and rang the doorbell. Richard opened the door, and as soon as he saw Jack, he slammed the door in his face. Jack, being this ninja person, blocked the door before it closed. "You know mister Crawford, it's not nice to slam the door in people's faces." Jack smirked. "And who are you to tell?" Richard scolded back.

"KIM YOUR DAD WON'T LET ME ENTER!" Jack yelled. Richard glared at the boy in front of him. "Oh hey Jack. _Dad _be nice." Kim said harshly. Jack and Richard kept on glaring to each other. Kim snapped them both out of it. "Now dad, if you excuse us, we're going to do homework in my room." Kim said, dragging Jack along with her. "Yes Richard, _homework_, we have a lot to do about chemistry." Jack chuckled.

Kim went bright red and pulled Jack along with her. She pushed him inside her room and was about to close the door. "KIMBERLY, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THAT DOOR YOUNG LADY!" Richard scolded. Kim sighed and left the door open, just a teeny tiny bit. She turned to Jack.

"Jack, do you want to die?" She asked. "Yup." He said, popping the 'p'. "Let's just go and do homework or something." Kim said. "But Kimmy." Jack whined. "Fine, how about we watch a movie?" Kim suggested. Jack nodded and Kim went to her cabinet. "How about the proposal?" "Nah, too girly." "Step up 2?" "Too much dance, you'll probably join." Jack chuckled. "Jack!" Kim yelled, as she threw her pillow to Kim.

"Kimberly what is happening up there?" Kim yelled. "Kim and I are just wrestling sir! If you know what I mean." Jack yelled back. Kim gasped and quickly shut him up. She already heard her father's footsteps coming up. "Dad no! Jack is just joking! Right Jack?" She hissed. "Sure Kimmy, if that's what you want him to think." Jack responded, before closing the door. "Jack, dad said to keep the door open." Kim said.

Jack shrugged and went to the cabinet. "How about Die Hard?" Jack said, holding up the DVD. Kim nodded shyly. Die Hard had actually been her first choice, but she wasn't going to admit that. "Die Hard was your first choice, right?" Jack smirked. Kim looked at him dumbfounded. 'How did he know? Can he read my thoughts?' Kim thought. "Yes Kim, I can read your thoughts." Jack chuckled.

Kim collapsed on her bed. "Okay Jack, that's just creepy." Jack popped in Die Hard and laid down next to Kim. "But you love it." He said, draping his arm over her shoulder. The movie began, and Jack and Kim were clustered to the screen. At one point, Kim got scared and screeched. "KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE?" Richard yelled. "Nothing Mr. Crawford, we're just watching _Die Hard_." Jack said, putting emphasis on Die Hard.

"Jack, you need to stop doing that, he will seriously kill you!" Kim said. Jack stood up and walked towards the door. In one swift moment, he locked it and leant back. "He can't kill me when the door is locked." Jack mocked. Kim paused the movie and walked towards Jack. "You sir, are digging your own grave." Kim said. "At least I'll die happy, knowing I irritated someone into jail." Jack chuckled.

Kim looked up into Jack's eyes, and besides the normal spark, she saw something she hadn't seen since the karate games incident, a deep brown tad. Kim slowly walked forward, that deep brown tad becoming larger with every step she took. When she got so close their bodies pressed together, she saw that his eyes blackened to a deep shade of brown.

Jack's hands slowly made their way to her waist, and hers made their way around his neck. Every movement they made looked like it was natural, _meant to be_. "Do you mind if I just…" Jack said huskily, before he lunged forwards and captured her lips into his own. Their lips kept on tugging each others, teasing the other's playfully, until Jack had enough of it.

In one swift movement, he turned them around, pushing Kim into the door with a loud thump. "What the devil is going on up there?" Richard yelled. Both teens ignored them and continued kissing. Jack bit Kim's lower lip softly, begging for entrance, she smiled, but she didn't grant him. Jack pushed Kim even further into the door, deepening the kiss even more, shoving his tongue into her mouth forcefully.

Kim moaned as she felt Jack exploring her, and soon did the same for him. Their tongues fighting for dominance, which Jack won. Kim tugged on several strands of Jack's hair, eliciting a loud groan from him. Kim used Jack's neck as leverage as she jumped up and placed her legs around his waist. With this new position, Jack pushed Kim even further into the wall, their bodies compressed together as far as humanely possible.

Jack slowly let his lips away from Kim's, and began trailing butterfly kisses on her jaw line, her throat and her collarbone. Kim tried to stay strong, but when he reached her sensitive point, a small moan elicited. Jack smirked, as he bit and sucked down on the piece of sensitive skin, making sure a hickey would be formed.

Kim couldn't take it anymore and captured his lips into hers again. Jack carried Kim to the bed and softly laid her down. Kim tugged at the hem of Jack's shirt. "Off." She muttered, before Jack lifted the shirt over his head and attacked her lips once again. Kim scratched her nails over his well-built muscles, chest and six-pack. Jack started unbuttoning Kim's cardigan, and let it hang over her shoulders lazily, leaving her in only her tank top.

Kim turned the around, with her straddling his waist. She placed heavy kisses down his jaw line. Jack groaned deeply, and this one sure didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Crawford. Richard quickly stood up from his position on the couch and made his way to his daughter's bedroom. He heard loud groaning and soft moaning coming from her room. He pounced his fist on the door as hard as he could. "Mr. Brewer, if you would please be so kind to get off of my daughter now." He said annoyed.

"I'm not up on your daughter! She's on top of me! Woo!" Jack yelled. He quickly stood up and regained his clothes from the floor. He pulled the shirt over his head as he dressed himself for the second time that day. "Kimmy, I really want to stay, but your old man is going to kill me, so bye!" Jack said, before unlocking the door and storming past Richard. "Bye Mr. Crawford!" Jack yelled, before you could hear the door close.

Richard turned to his daughter and gave her a stern look. "Out of all people, why him?" He asked. Kim smiled and responded. "Why not?"

**Tada! Here it is. Sorry for the wait! Again… And tell me if I fail at these kind of things.**

**"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" – Milton Krupnick**

**Xx Skai**


	14. Chapter 14: She's the man P1

**Hey Skaiwalkers! I was watching 'She's the man' with my little sister, and I absolutely love the movie. I've seen it around twenty times, and it still doesn't bore me... It's amazing, and it inspired me for this six-shot. This is partially going to be like the movie, but it will have a twist, a big one, and (a lot) of small changes.**

**Here's a small list of the characters and their ages: (I chose them by couples and how they could fit, not really by personality and looks, because my story will mostly be different from the movie.)**

**This is going to be a six-shot. Yeah, six chapters, but I promise this is going to be long!**

**Viola: Kim Martinez - 15**

**Duke: Jack Brewer - 16**

**Kia: Grace O'Doherty - 16**

**Yvonne: Kelsey Vargas - 15**

**Paul: Eddie Jones - 16**

**Monique: Donna Tobin - 17**

**Sebastian: Jerry Martinez - 15 (Mexican dad, American Mother, just so y'all know)**

**Eunice: Julie Blue - 16**

**Olivia: Mika Yamada - 15 (Yeah, I think I'm the first who portrays Jack having a crush on Mika...)**

**Malcolm: Brett Johnson - 17**

**Justin: Brody Carlson - 17**

**Coach Dinklage: Rudy Gillespie - 31**

**Principle Gold: Bobby Wasabi - 49**

**Toby: Milton Krupnick - 17**

**Coach Pistonek: Ty Hunter - 35 (You guys don't know how much I wanted to call him Ty Blue. I do not own this Shake it Up reference...)**

**Parents: Ricardo Martinez and Maya Crawford (Since they got divorced.)**

**I know some of the events aren't in the right order, but again, this is my version of 'She's the man', so it will differ from the film. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WHICH OBVIOUSLY ISN'T MINE, YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**

**She's the man**

Kim Martinez was walking towards the field with her two best friends Grace and Kelsey. She threw around a soccer ball in her hands, as she was stopped by some lacrosse dude running on their field. "What's the lacrosse team doing on our field?" She asked. Kelsey came running up. "They cut our team!" She said. She showed the paper, signed by principle Silver.

"This is not over." Kim said, walking over to coach Hunter. She girls gathered around him, as he spoke up. "I heard the news, you girls must be bummed." Coach Hunter said. "Bummed? Devastated!" Kim exclaimed. "If there is anything I can do for you, just tell me." Coach said. Kim smirked. "We want to try out for the boys team." Kim said.

"Anything... But that." Coach said. "Why not? You know we're good enough!" Grace exclaimed. "Hey coach, what's wrong?" Brody asked. "The girls want to try out for the boys team." Coach smiled. The boys laughed. "Girls cannot beat boys, it's a scientific fact." Kim turned to Brody. "Brody, you're the captain, what do you think?" She asked sweetly. "I think the coach said it all!" He said. "But yesterday you told me I was better than half of the boys team!" Kim yelled.

"I never said anything like that." Brody said accusingly. "But Brody." "End of discussion Kim." Brody said. Kim looked at him angrily. "Fine, end of relationship." She said hurt. She threw the ball against his head and walked away. The boys and girls oh'd at Brody, but Kim didn't really care.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim walked to her house. She entered the front yard as she listened to her favourite song, 'Papaoutai' by Stromae. It was a French song, but she liked it. "Jerry! Jerry!" Donna yelled at Kim. Donna thought she was Jerry. Kim couldn't hear her, her music being too loud. Donna pulled one of her ear buds out of her ear and Kim turned around.

"Oh, it's you. You and your brother look so much alike from behind, probably because you have no butt." Donna said. "Nice to see you too Donna." Kim said with fake enthusiasm. "Anyways, do you know where Jerry is?" She asked. "Probably running away from you." Kim scolded. '1-0 for the Kimster.' Kim thought. "Okay, if you see him, just let him know that he's lucky to date me, and he needs to call me." Donna said. "Sure, what's your number, 1-800-biatch?" Kim joked. Donna stomped her foot and walked away angrily.

Kim shrugged and walked inside her eyes, only to see her mother smiling enthusiastically. "Kimberley, you need to see this. You will look so beautiful!" Maya Crawford squealed. "And this is why I don't bring friends home." Kim mumbled. "Close your eyes honey." Maya said. Kim closed her eyes and let her mom lead her away. She felt her mom letting her go and walking away. "Open your eyes." Kim opened her eyes, only wanting to close them again. "TADA! Beautiful dresses for my beautiful debutante!" She squealed.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in this whole debutante thing." Kim asked annoyed. "How did I end up with a daughter who only wants to run around in the mud?" Maya said disappointed. "Well," Kim started, walking up the stairs, "then it's your lucky day, because our team got cut." She said annoyed. Maya's face lightened up.

"So, no more soccer?" She asked excited. "No more soccer." Kim said annoyed. "Oh, and what if Brody sees you in this?" Maya said, twirling around the dress one more time. "Yeah, one more reason not to wear it, I broke up with him." Kim said. "But he's so handsome, and muscular-" "Then why don't you date him mom?" Kim nagged, before going to her brothers room. "I couldn't possibly-" Maya cut herself off. No, she couldn't date Brody.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim at down on her bothers bed. "Jerry, Donna wanted you to call her. Why are you even dating that thing?" Kim asked disgusted. Jerry shrugged. "Cuz she's hot." He answered, throwing his suitcases out of the window. "You know, you could just take the front door." Kim suggested. "Yeah, but mom can't see me." Jerry answered. "Where are you going?" Kim asked. "London." Jerry stated. "London? As in London, England? Don't you know how much trouble you can get in." Kim hissed.

"None, because dad will think I'll stay at mom, mom ill think I'll stay at dad, and in two days I'll be going to college. The beauty of divorce." Jerry started climbing out of the window. "What about school? You already got kicked out of Cornwall for ditching, this is not a great way to start off at Illyria ya know?" Kim said. "Yeah, I was hoping you could help me with that, just say I'm sick, with something good, like um- mad cow! That will do. Bye sissy, love you!" And Jerry jumped out of the window. "Jerry! Jerry!" Kim hissed.

"Are you talking to your brother?" Maya asked. "No, yes, on the phone." Kim quickly took her phone. "Bye dad love you." She said, before laying it down again. She smiled at her mother awkwardly, before her mother spoke up again. "Anyways, don't forget the fundraiser next week, I heard it's going to be a carnival." Maya squealed. "No way!" Kim said with fake enthusiasm. "You know, you're so much like your brother, sometimes, it scares me." Maya said, leaving the room. Kim sat in front of the mirror and took out a photo of Jerry. Kim smirked. "If you can't join them, beat them."

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

"You want me to turn you into your brother?" Eddie asked unbelievingly, while doing some old lady's hair. Kim, Grace and Kelsey kept their straight faces. "How can I turn you into Jerry, I mean, he's Mexican, and you're... you." Eddie exclaimed. "They don't know Jerry, so they won't know he's Mexican, for them, he's just American." Kim said. "I know I can do this Eddie, and I can beat some Cornwall ass!" Kim added. "Come on Eddie." Kim whined. "Yeah, come on Eddie." Grace and Kelsey chimed in. "Yeah, come one Eddie." The old lady said. "Fine, I'll try." Eddie gave in.

Eddie finished the old lady's hair and got started on Kim. He made her try on all these weird moustaches, and so did Grace and Kelsey. They laughed their butts off at how ridiculous they looked. Eddie put different wigs onto Kim's head, until he almost got killed for the bald wig. Eventually, they took some sideburns, a blonde 'out of bed' haired wig and completed the look.

Grace and Kelsey pushed Kim outside and told her to practice boy body language. She started following random man around, mirroring their movements. She was following a man who was yelling at his phone, and when he turned around, Kim quickly acted normal. She went back to her friends. "That was so embarrassing!" Kim said. "Alright Kim, here comes the handshake." Eddie said.

Kim and Eddie started doing the handshake, and they did a chest bump. "The pain!" Kim exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest. They got back to Eddie's working place and got the last bit ready. They put some cloth around Kim's body to hide her breasts. Kim was spinning around and eventually got very dizzy. She out on her whole Illyria outfit and took a look at herself in the mirror. "Guys, I'm ready." She said in her boy voice. They high-fived and helped Kim becoming a girl again.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

He stepped out of the car, one foot first, then the other. His head peeked out of the car, revealing a young dirty-blonde haired boy with striking mocha brown eyes. He stepped put, adjusting his tie to the right place. "Sup man?" Said some random dude, passing by the boy. "Sup." The boy responded. His looks relaxed, responding to the boy easily. When the other boy left, the dirty-blonde boy turned around in panic.

"I can't do this Eddie!" Kim said, she got into the car again. "We're leaving now. He knew!" She said, referring to the passing boy. "No, he was just being nice." Eddie said calmly, until Kim responded again, and a small fight broke out.

"He saw that I wasn't a dude." "No, I did not do all this work-" "Just go, get out of the car!" Eddie pushed Kim out of the car and climbed out himself. "Alright, let me hear the voice." Eddie said. Kim cleared her throat and spoke. "Yo, I'm Jerry. Good to meet ya bros." Kim said, pretending to be Jerry. "Good, now the walk." Kim nodded and walked away from Eddie, her soccer ball in her hand. "Bye Martinez!" Eddie yelled. Kim waved confidently, before resuming her way to Illyria grounds.

Everything started great. Everyone was looking at her, she tripped over her feet, she got harassed by the marching band and to top it off she complemented a girl, in a girly way. Eventually, Kim reached the boys dorm. Her body still painful from all the blows (especially that darn trumpet player). She navigated her way through the ball-throwing, yelling teenage boys. 'Why does my room have to be in the back of the freaking dorm?' Kim thought angrily.

'10... 11... Cello playing dude... 13... 14! Thank God!' Kim thought. 'Alright Kim, your roommate is right behind this door.' Kim thought to herself. She took in a deep breath. "C'mon Kim, I'm a dude, I'm a funky dude, I'm a badass funky dude!" She said confidently. 'I mean, how bad can it be- HOT GUY!"

**Tadaaaa! Part one of my six-shot. So, what did y'all think? And here comes a weird quote...**

**"Know your admin. I'm generally a sweet potato, but when I get mad I'm an evil, sadistic, demon spawned bitchato from Hell that'll make you wish someone had eaten you before you encountered me. And when I'm happy I bake cookies and shit. c:" - ~Admin Fred**

**Xx Skai**


	15. Chapter 15: She's the man P2

**Hey Skaiwalkers! Here is part two of my six-shot She's the man! Thank you for all the reviews! I just want to say that the wait between the parts of this story can be pretty long, since I've got everything planned out and I want to write a lot, so sorry for long waitings in advance.**

**I'm also gonna answer the three first reviews every time, so be quick xD**

Autumn1999: Yeah, it's one of the best movies ever, I mean like it never gets old!

XxoMelodyGirloxX: I've been waiting too! And then I was like "Ya know what, I'm gonna write it myself!", but beware, different stuff is gonna happen soon...

ImGonnaCallYouFern: Yaaay! I think this six-shot is gonna be my favorite of all.

**Well, Kim's first week, one month left to the Cornwall game people.**

* * *

**She's the man.**

Kim entered the room and saw two guys sitting in there. One was a scrawny red-head who was wearing a soccer outfit, and the other one had shaggy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was just GOR-GEOUS! And best of all, he had a freaking six-pack. Kim silently drooled over the brown-haired boy, as she walked into the room.

"Yo." Kim said. "Yo, I guess you're Jerry, my roommate." The brown-haired boy said. 'Sweet, I'm rooming with the hot guy!' Kim thought happily. "I'm Jack Brewer, and this is Milton Krupnick from next door." Jack introduced. "Alright. So, where's the closet?" Kim asked. "It's behind that door, it's a small walk in." Jack explained. Kim got her stuff and walked towards the closet.

'Score! I can dress here!' Kim thought happily, before putting down her stuff. Kim accidentally dropped her boots and her tampons fell out of it. Kim quickly scrambled them together, but a bit too late. "Dude, why do you have tampons?" Jack asked. "Um- why don't you have tampons. I mean, they're really handy when your um- nose is bleeding." Kim said, trying to make up an excuse.

"You put that thing in your nose?" Milton asked. "Yeah, I heard David Beckham does it too. See, you just take off this thing, and you get the little rope thingie out and you just put it in your nose." Kim explained, putting the tampon in her nose. "Okay, that's just weird." Jack said.

"So, when's soccer practice?" Kim asked. "You play soccer?" Jack asked unbelievingly. "Yeah, attack. Do you guys play soccer?" Asked Kim. "Yeah, I'm keeper and Jack here is our star midfielder." Milton explaied. "Midfield? I thought you were more of an attack type." Kim announced. "Nah, in midfield you can attack and defend, so that's kinda my thing. And, as an answer to your other question, try-outs are tomorrow at three." Said Jack. "Okay." Kim said, smiling mischievously.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

"Alright. I'm coach Rudy Gillespie, this is coach Gillespie for you. Soccer is a place for strong, confident men, not for wimpy little boys." Gillespie started. He slowly walked by the row of boys, inspecting them one by one. "Krupnick, glad to see you. You, tallest of the family?" Gillespie said, looking at a very small guy. "Brewer, I hope you join us this year too." Gillespie said happily.

He walked by Kim, giving her a small glance, before turning to the guy next to her. He looked up and down, giving him and 'Are you kidding me?' look. The big guy looked down disappointed, before Gillespie turned away. "We have team with shirts and no shirts." Gillespie announced. "Sir, I have to be a shirt." Kim announced quickly. "And why is that?" He asked harshly. "I'm allergic to the sun. Very allergic." Kim made up. "You're a shirt. Alright ladies, let's play some soccer!" And Gillespie blew his whistle.

The try-outs were harsh. It consisted of dribbling, shooting, passing and power training, like push-ups. Kim tried her very best, but just couldn't hold up with the advanced Illyria soccer players. When doing push-ups, she fell down, not even trying to get up. "Alright, gather round. You've all been working hard. Alright, if I call your name, come and get you vest. Harper, Johnson, Potenski." Gillespie started summing up, throwing a vest at Potenski, the big guy from before. "Van Houten, Martinez. Second string. The rest, congratulations, you are first string." Gillespie announced.

"Now hit the showers boys!" Gillespie yelled. 'Showers?' Kim thought worriedly. She walked into the changing room and saw her worst nightmare. 'Oh crap.' She thought, seeing the big shower room. She saw Jack and Milton walking inside. Sure, the very inner part of her wouldn't have minded Jack, but there were two problems. A, she is a girl. B, naked Potenski. Kim shuddered at the thought. "Martinez, no shower for you! You need to go to Wasabi's office!" Gillespie yelled. 'Saved by the yelling coach.' Kim thought happily, before running out of the changing room.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim made her way to principle Wasabi's office. She was glad she didn't have to shower, but the smell was, well, horrific. She received some weird stares, which actually, didn't surprise her at all. I mean, why wouldn't a boy, dripping in sweat rushing to the principle's office stand out? Just saying.

Anyways, Kim arrived at the principle's office, preparing herself on what's to come. 'What if he knows? Oh God, I'm screwed. It's good while it lasted, but I'm done now.' Kim thought. She softly knocked on the door and opened it, seeing there was no one inside. 'Alright, maybe he's just calling my parents. What could I have done? Jerry's file!' Kim thought. She started taking the cloth out from under her sweatshirt, knowing she wouldn't really need it anymore anyways.

Kim raced to the grey metal cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it. 'Jones, Yamada, Brewer... Hey, that's Jack! Ugh, Kim, don't think about him now. Alright, Sanderson, Krupnick, ugh, this need to be organised, how am I going to find- oh there it is.' Kim thought happily. She took out this ginormous file. "How big can a file get?" Kim exclaimed. 'Alright,' Kim thought, opening the file, 'I've been in detention, kicked out of detention, didn't do my homework, harassed a teacher, didn't do my homework again, pranked a teacher, skipped classes. WHAT THE HELL?! No wonder he got kicked out of school.' Kim thought.

The doorknob started shaking and Kim quickly put the file back in its place. She closed the cabinet and tried to walkaway, only to be yanked back by something. She looked at the cabinet, seeing some of the cloth was stuck in the drawer. Kim tried yanking the cloth out of it, without success. "Jerry Martinez!" Someone exclaimed happily. Kim turned around with a goofy smile, very fake may I add, and covered the remaining cloth sticking out of the drawer with her arm.

"I'm principle Bobby Wasabi, you may call me mr. Wasabi. Shall we take a look at your file?" Wasabi said. Kim nodded and Wasabi tried to open the drawer, also without success. "It seems like it's stuck." Wasabi announced. He yanked at it once more, and Kim punched the drawer, letting it open.

As soon as the drawer opened, Kim took out the cloth and stuffed it into her sweatshirt. "Ah, it seems like you were a handful at Cornwall. Skipping, detention and pranking? Ah, just like me when I was young." Wasabi said. "Alright you're busted." He announced seriously. 'Shit shit shit.' Kim thought.

"I know you want to do it, so c'mon, sit in the headmaster's chair. C'mon, c'mon." Kim smiled sweetly and took place in his chair. "So Jerry, how do you like school? Do the colors strike you, our black and red?" Wasabi said, holding up a small case with the Illyria logo. "Yeah sure, red and black, my colors bro." Kim said, tapping the case. "Don't touch it. Anyways, I just wanted to say welcome, so go to your room and shower, you do not smell so good. Didn't you shower after practice?" Wasabi questioned. Kim smiled and left the room.

As soon as she closed the door, she bumped into a girl. "Oh My God I'm so sorry." The girl apologized. "No worries, I should've watched where I was going." Kim apologised. "I'm Jerry." Kim introduced herself. "Mika, Mika Yamada. Nice to meet you Jerry." Mika said dreamily. Kim turned away and waved at Mika, as they both left for whatever they were going to do.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim walked into the cafeteria and got herself a ham and cheese sandwich and some orange juice. She saw Jack and Milton sitting in the middle, so she got there. "Sup guys?" Kim announced herself. "Sup?" Jack said nonchalant. Kim sat down on the other side of the table and started eating. "So, soccer try-outs? I mean, second string? C'mon!" She exclaimed weirdly.

"Jack, there she is." Milton said, nudging Jack's arm, pointing to the girl in line. "Oh, somebody's got a crush." Kim teased. "And a big one too. He's been crushing on her since forever!" Milton said. "Shut up Milton." Jack hissed nicely. Mika got her food and sat down at a table, talking to a friend of hers. Kim noticed the smug look on her face.

"She looks so sad." Kim said sweetly. "Yeah, she just got out of a bad break-up with some college guy, but it means that Jack here has a chance." Said Milton happily. Then, a guy in a nice suit sat down at Mika's table, smiling smugly at Jack. "Ooh, looks like Jack has some competition." Kim teased. "That's just Brett, no one likes him." Jack said irritated.

"How did you notice she was sad?" Milton asked. "I just came out of a bad relationship too ya know, and it just kills me to see her like this. Wishing for one more hug, one last kiss-" "Alright, that's enough, bye." Jack quickly cut her off, standing up and walking away, with Milton following close behind. "See ya later dudes!" Kim yelled at them, not wanting to look weird. Yeah, she looked weird.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim walked onto the school yard, her one hand holding her phone to her ear, the other scratching her itchy wig. "I smell so bad people ignore me!" Kim exclaimed. On the other side of the phone, Eddie was sitting on his work-spot. Someone tried to touch his hair, but he quickly slapped his hand away. "Kim, it isn't that bad." Eddie said calmly. "It isn't that bad?" He heard her say on the other side of the line.

"I smell horrible. I'm in second string, my roommate thinks I'm weird and my social status her is below zero. Just pick me up and make sure I never do something this stupid again." Kim pleaded. "Kim, I can't do anything about the personal hygiene, but for the social status..." Eddie said mischievously.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim walked into pizza place Cesario's with a confident look on her face. "High five." She said to two kids, holding her hands up. She was completely ignored by the two children, so she put her hands down and acted cool. "Nice." She said coolly. Jack and Milton were sitting in a booth in the middle of the restaurant. "Look whose there." Jack said annoyed. "Sit out wide as if there is no place, maybe he won't see us." Milton said quickly. Jack and Milton spread out widely, acting as if they weren't there.

"Sup guys?" Said Kim. "Sup." Milton and Jack responded. Some tables further away, Eddie said down and gave his orders through his phone. "Alright, go Grace. And remember, you're her toy." Eddie said. Grace stepped out, wearing the shortest clothes she could find. "Jerry?" She said fake surprised. "Graciebelle." Kim said nonchalant. They hugged tightly. "It's not the same without you Jer-Bear." Grace said sadly. "You know, new school, new babes. A man's gotta keep going." Kim said smoothly. Grace stepped forward and whispered, pretty loudly, in Kim's ear. "You can always come to me, if you need anything." And with that, Grace strutted away.

"What was that?" Jack asked Milton confused. Milton shrugged and concentrated on his pizza. "Very sexy Grace, now go Kelsey." Kelsey stepped out in her high heels and a short flower patterned dress. She walked towards Kim and squealed loudly. "Jerry!" She practically screamed, engulfing him in a hug. "Another one?" Jack exclaimed unbelievingly. "Oh hey Kelsey, how yo doing?" "Not the same without you." Kelsey said seductively. "Well, if you excuse me, I gotta go hang with my buds." Kim said, pointing to Jack and Milton. Kelsey grabbed Kim's arms and held them tight. "Just know, that I'll never forget you. Ever!" She exclaimed dramatically, followed by loud crying. She stopped crying and stopped her butt in front of Kim motioning for her to slap it. Kim did, and Kelsey walked away crying. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go get some pizza." Kim said, smiling proudly.

Donna walked into the restaurant, her high heels clicking on the stone floor. "Jerry? Jerry?!" She yelled. Kim walked by Eddie. "Eddie, it's Donna." Kim sneered. "Just keep walking, she can't recognize you." Eddie said. Kim started walking away when Donna saw her. "Jerry, there you are!" She yelled. Jack and Milton sat at their table uncomfortably. "Another one!? Dude, even you can't get one, and Jerry already has three." Milton said, laughing out loud. Jack shot him a glare and Milton quickly stopped laughing.

Kim was freaking out. "Go away Donna." Kim said, walking away from her in the process. "Don't you talk to me like that!" Donna exclaimed. "Donna, I think we should break up." Kim said, taking a pile of pizza boxes and placing them in front of her face. Donna ran to her, and Kim quickly placed the boxes into Donna's hand, running away once again. "Donna, I don't like you. You're a sadistic, evil and mean person." Kim said, running behind the counter. She ran towards Jack and Milton's table and stood in front of it. "And if I close my eyes, I can see you for who you truly are, which is ugly. We're done!" Kim exclaimed. Donna threw the boxes to the ground and huffed, while walking away.

Jack and Milton quickly stood up and prized Kim for what she just did. "Sit down with us." Milton exclaimed. "You sir, are officially my idol." Jack said. Kim smiled and sat down with the guys. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

* * *

**Tadaaa! And that was part two! The first few days have passed, and a few days is the carnival! Looking forward to biggest twist yet?**

**Also, a question for you guys. When I'm done with this six-shot, should I post it as a separate story too or not?**

**"The saddest thing for a girl to do, is to dumb herself down for a guy." - Emma Watson**

**XxSkai**


	16. Chapter 16: She's the man P3

**Hey Skaiwalkers! Here comes part three! Oh, and the song in this chapter is called 'Ever Enough' by a rocket to the moon. I love this song!**

**AND I'M SUPER SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT!**

**Also, responses to the first three reviews:**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks! LoveShipper: Yes, indeed.**

**kristina benoit 1: :D**

**She's the man**

Kim, Milton and Jack were sitting in science class, ready for their first lesson. They were just talking when Mika and her friend came in. Mika nodded and waved at Kim, who coolly waved back at her. "Yo, do you know her?" Jack asked frantically. "Yeah, we've talked a little." Kim answered simply.

The teacher came by and put a jar with papers on top of the desk. "Draw a name for your lab partner for the rest of the semester." Mrs. Brown said bored. "Lola Douglas." Milton read, waving to the girl sitting next to Mika. "Julie Blue." Jack groaned, awkwardly waving at Julie. "Ahw man! I wanted to go with Julie." Milton huffed under his breath. "Mika Yamada." Kim read aloud. Mika looked up and smiled at Kim, who waved back.

"Dude, switch partners." Jack said to Kim, trying to get her slip. "I can't. I already read her name out loud." Kim hissed, standing up, walking towards Mika. Julie sat down in front of Jack, smiling widely. "I'm going to be your best lab-partner ever." She said.

Kim sat down at Mika's table, smiling at her. Kim took out her stuff, dropping some papers on the table. "What's this?" Mika said, picking up a small piece of scrabbling paper. "You write poems?" Mika asked. "No," Kim started, "lyrics, actually." Mika started reading quietly, softly saying the lyrics out loud.

_I will write you this song,_

_To give back what's ours._

_Will that be enough?_

_And I will always be yours,_

_Forever and more._

_Through the push and the pull._

"Wow Jerry, these are really good." Mika said quietly, giving the paper back to Kim, who quietly stuffed it back into her binder. "Oh, and by the way, dissecting frogs makes me really nauseous, like, I'm gonna throw up or something like that." Kim admitted.

"Wow, no guy would ever admit to that." Mika said dumbfounded. "Oh crap, you're right." Kim scrunched. Mika took the scalpel and started dissecting the frog. Kim took a look at it, before falling backwards and fainting.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

The bell rang and Kim ran out of class, only to be stopped by Jack who ushered her towards a couch In the hallway. They sat down, some nerd reading a book there. "Scram." Jack demanded. The boy looked up scared, before gathering his things and leaving. "Well, that wasn't nice." Kim huffed.

"Whatever. The point is, this is awesome!" Exclaimed Jack, leaving Kim slightly confused. "What's awesome?" Kim asked confused. "You and Mika. Please help me. You get to spend two hours a day with her, just help me get a date with her." Jack begged. "What do I have to do?" Kim sighed, not really happy with helping Jack getting Mika to be his girlfriend.

"Just, mention my name once or twice. Play smooth." Jack explained. Kim got an idea in her head, before she spoke. "I'll do it," Jack smiled, "If," Kim went further, Jack's smile faltering a bit, "you help me get into first string for the Cornwall game." Kim smirked. "Deal." Jack said, holding out his hand. Kim shook it and looked up at Jack. "Now, let's give you some lessons in talking to girls."

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

"Alright, talking to girls is easy." Kim started settling herself down on her bed, Jack sitting opposite to her on his chair. "Let's just pretend that I'm Mika." Kim suggested, before putting up her female voice. "Hi, I'm Mika. How you doing?" Kim said. Jack's eyes went wide, startled at the guy in front of him.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Jack asked. "I used to impersonate my sis all the time, now ask me some questions." Kim demanded. Jack flushed beet red, hiding his face. "I don't know what to ask." Jack admitted.

"I don't know, ask me if I like... Cheese!" Kim proposed. "Cheese?" Jack asked dumbfounded. Kim glared at him, before Jack asked her. "Do you like um- cheese?" Jack asked. "Oh yes I do! My favorite is Gouda." Kim answered rapidly. "Okay dude, that's just creepy." Jack pointed out.

Jack looked around and his eye fell to the ground, as he saw a spider crawl across the ground. "S-S-Spider!" Jack screeched,pointing to the spider. "It's Brett's stupid spider." He cursed. Kim soon spotted the spider too and started screaming, climbing on top of her bed, soon to be followed by Jack.

As the spider crawled closer, Jack and Kim jumped to Jack's bed, hugging tightly in fear. Eventually, the spider disappeared. Jack and Kim looked at each other and quickly jumped apart screaming. "You will never, do that voice again." Jack demanded, breathing heavily, whilst Kim could only nod in agreement.

"You have one voice mail." Kim's phone said. "Hello, Jerry. Hai, I just want you to remember the carnival tomorrow, you have your turn at the cotton candy. Can you also remind your sister for me? Thanks. Bye." The voice of Kim's mom screeched.

"You going to the fair?" Jack asked, his breathing not quite normal again. Kim nodded. "Oh, me too. My mom makes me go." Jack said. "You'll be there, and Mika, and my sister, and Donna, and my mom. Great." Kim said sarcastically, before dropping down on her bed.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim woke up from the noise of her annoying alarm. She stood up and turned to Jack, who was still lying down sleeping. She walked over to him and started shaking him awake. "Wake up. We're gonna be late for the carnival." Kim yawned.

"Shut up Jerry." Jack said sleepily. 'God that's sexy.' Kim swooned mentally. "Dude, do I have to talk in a girl voice again?" Kim warned. Jack jolted up and jumped out of bed. "No, no you don't." He said quickly, before going to the closet to change. Kim chuckled and started dressing up herself too.

One hour later, Jack, Milton and Kim were walking into the carnival. Kim was debating on how she should tell her mom why Jerry wasn't coming, she just needed an excuse to leave Milton and Jack. Right on cue, Donna walked by. Donna glanced at Kim and scrunched her eyebrow. "Kim?" Donna screeched. "Gotta go!" Kim said, running away.

Kim quickly ran for the bathroom, where she changed into Her Kim clothes, which consisted of a simple red dress, black flats and a black hair pin with an owl on it. She ran towards the kissing booth (yuck) where her mom was waiting for her.

"Hi mom!" Kim chirped. "Kim honey! How was it at Donna?" Maya asked. "It was... Interesting." Kim said. "Where is your brother?" She asked. "He's um- he's studying. He's very busy with not getting kicked out of Illyria." Kim lied smoothly.

'I'm getting better at this.' She thought. "Great, now, you have ten minutes until it's your shift at the kissing booth. Go have fun!" Maya squealed. Kim nodded and ran away.

Whilst running away, she bumped into, guess it, BRODY! "Oh hey babe." Brody said. "I'm not your babe anymore Brody, so vamoose!" Kim ushered. Brody didn't move an inch. "That means go!" Kim ushered more forcefully. "Come on babe, don't be like that. Just be a girl for five seconds!" Brody said.

Kim started counting down on her fingers. "Alright, you're a dickhead and just leave me alone. Oh, five seconds are over." And she slapped him in the face, strutting off.

**(Sorry, didn't remember the actual thing Viola said.)**

"Finally, it's gonna happen!" Milton announced. He and Jck were in line for the kissing booth, and Mika was kissing the boys (and the old dude with gum that isn't actually gum, yuck). "Jack is finally going to kiss her!" Milton kept on announcing.

Kim was walking back to the kissing booth, not really wanting to go anyways. She peeked around the corner and saw Mika, the girl she was gonna release, kissing a shaggy-brown haired guy. Mika was kissing Jack. Kim was shocked, and hurt. A lot. She may have developed a not so little crush on him, and could honestly say she liked him.

He would never date her though, because as soon as Jerry is back, they will have to explain it to him, and he'll think I'm weird. But that wasn't the worst, just seeing him kissing Mika made Kim' heart hurt, and she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

It was about a week after the fair incident, and Kim had avoided Jack as well as she could. At day, she'll just hide or walk away, and she would come into their room late, just for sleeping, and leave early in the morning.

Today was no different, only for the fact that the Debutante Initiation Meal was today. Swasome. Not.

Kim walked out of campus and got into the bus, which, fortunately, was empty, except for the bus driver. (Duh.) She got there ten minutes late, but hey, who cares. She quickly went into the bathroom and changed, before (not so elegantly) strutting into the hall.

"Hello miss Martinez. How wonderful you could join us." Mrs. Clarence **(Forgot her name too)** said. Kim nodded and plopped down on her seat, sharing the table with a lot of old ladies.

Kim just zoned out (And played Plants vs. Zombies) for the rest of the speech, but as soon as Mrs. Clarence said the word 'food', Kim's head snapped up and she started to eat.

Munching down a chicken leg, she watched Mika laughing with some other girls. How much she despised her now, kissing her man.

'Do you even hear yourself Kim, your man. Girl, he ain't yo man!' Her Jerry voiced conscious said.

'Shut up, I'm trying to eat here.'

'Much more like stuffing yo mouth like stuffing a turkey for christmas.'

'Again, shut up.'

Kim saw Mika walking away, and decided to follow her. "Excuse me." Kim muttered, standing up from the table, following close behind Mika.

Mika stood in front of the mirror, applying a new coating of lip gloss. Kim stepped in and stood beside her. "Hey, you're Mika, right?" Kim said, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, and you are?" Mika replied sweetly, not trying to insult Kim. "I'm Kim, I was supposed to release you from the kissing booth, I'm sorry I left, I wasn't feeling well and I thought that I might barf or something like that." Kim led, again, smoothly.

"Doesn't matter, Caroline released me soon after. You're Jerry's sister, right?" Mika asked. "Yup." Kim replied, popping the 'p'. "So, has Jerry ever, you know, mentioned me?" Mika asked shyly. 'What? Why is she asking this? She's supposed to like Jack!' Kim thought.

"Uh, yeah, I've heard your name come by a few times.' Kim said. She saw Mika lighting up and her cheeks flushing red. 'She likes Jerry! Wait, she likes my version of Jerry. So technically, she... Likes... Me. Swasome.'

"May I ask you a question?" Kim said shyly. Mika nodded. "you kissed Jack Brewer, right?" She asked, and again, Mika nodded. "How was he?" Kim asked, rather awkward.

"Even though I like Jerry, I admit, he is great! He's a really good kisser. Why the in-te...rest... YOU LIKE JACK BREWER! Oh my God that is so cute!" Mika squealed. This time Kim's cheeks flushed red, looking down at her feet.

Then, the stall opened, revealing Donna. "So, stealing my man Mika. Jerry. Is. Mine. As for you Kim, Jack Brewer? Seriously, you don't even deserve him." Donna sneered. It took all of Kim's willpower not to smack the daylight out of her.

"So, let me advise you, stay away from Jerry." Donna hissed at Mika, who looked kind of scared, and this is when Kim bursts. Kim lunged at Donna and pinned her down to the ground. Her high heels limiting her movements. Donna eventually got on top of Kim, and that's when Mika jumped in, pulling on Donna's legs.

Mika pulled Donna of off Kim and shoved her against the wall. Donna pushed Mika, who fell flat on her butt. Kim took of her shoe and threw it at Donna, hitting her square in the stomach. Donna lunged at Mika, barely missed, as Kim ran towards Donna, ready to attack.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Mrs. Clarence yelled, looking at the three girls fighting each other. "Friendly wrestling match?" Kim suggested. "There is no room for violence!" Mrs. Clarence yelled, motioning for the girls to go outside. Whilst Donna and Mika pouted, Kim just smirked. So worth it!

**STMSTMSTMSTM**

Kim came back from the debutante initiation meal, still dressed as herself. She was aware of this, but she knew a shortcut to her room. When she passed by the field, she saw Jack and Milton practising on the field. 'Perfect.' Kim thought. Knowing Jack wasn't in their room, she could go in and dress herself as Jerry again.

Kim ran towards their dorm, avoiding the cameras as much as possible. When She eventually realised dodging cameras wouldn't work, she climbed into the vent. 'Jerry so owes me.' She thought bitterly, before resuming her way to her dorm.

When Kim (finally!) arrived, she climbed out of the vent and quickly ram through the hallway, into her room. She closed the door with a loud thump and breathed out heavily. 'I made it. Thank God!' Thought Kim, before the flopped down on the bed.

"Sure, see ya later Milton." Kim heard Jack say. 'Shit.' She shot up and started searching frantically for her wig. 'Shit, shit shit!' Kim thought, seeing her wig fell under the bed, out of her short reach. "Yo Jerry, everything okay in there dude?" Jack asked through the door. Kim put on her male voice. "Yeah, just fell down." She answered quickly. "Dude, can you open up, I left my key in Milton's room and I don't feel like getting it." Jack said.

"Just um- hold on a sec." Kim said. She got out a towel and wrapped it around her head. She put on her baggiest clothes to hide her curves and put on her sideburns. She opened the door for Jack, who stepped in curiously. Jack studied Kim well, looking as of something was wrong. Kim snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What yo looking at, bro?" Kim asked, scrunching her eyebrows. "Well, one, the towel on your head." "Like you don't do that!" Kim scolded back. "Yeah, but I have long hair. Anyways, two, at the fact you're wearing my sweater, and three, you're sideburn is hanging off your face, so, what's going on Jerry?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Well um- you see... Um- Alright, I'm not Jerry." Kim admitted. She sat down on her bed and Jack sat down next to her. "Then, who are you?" He asked. Kim sighed and pulled of the sideburns and took of the towel, letting her blonde hair cascade down her shoulders.

"My name is Kim Martinez, I'm fifteen years old. My parents, Maya and Ricardo, are divorced and I have a twin brother whose name is Jerry. Jerry was supposed to start at Illyria this year, but he went to London with his band. The girls soccer team at Cornwall got cut so I figured I could go here as Jerry and get into the soccer team to kick some Cornwall butt!" Kim rambled.

Jack stayed interested whilst the blonde continued her story. "So, I made my friends help me get dressed as a dude so I could go here to play soccer, only now I think this wasn't my smartest idea, and especially since you know now, because you have to sell me out to Wasabi. I know the Cornwall game in only one month away, but do what you have to do." Kim ended.

Jack looked at her shocked. "And all of this, just to play soccer?" Jack asked unbelievingly. Kim nodded. "I'm not gonna sell you out, if you were thinking of that." Jack smiled. Kim looked up to him and smiled. "Really?" She asked sweetly. "Kim, if you did all of this to play soccer, who am I to stop you? And besides, anything to screw over Cornwall, right?" Jack laughed. Kim nodded and soon joined in.

"So, then what is the real Jerry like? Ya know, his looks, personality?" Jack asked. Kim took out her phone and showed him a picture of Jerry. "But he's Mexican, and you're American. Wait- what?" Jack said confused. Kim smiled at him and started explaining. "Our dad is Mexican and our mom is American, I got her genes, he got his." Kim explained. "That does explain the Mexican surname." Said Jack. "Yup." Kim said, popping the 'p'.

"But Jerry, he's great. One moment, he's the overprotective brother who wants to kill anyone who comes near, and the other moment, he's this cute and cuddly teddy bear. He loves pranking people and he loves his music. He dances, he raps and plays drums." Kim said.

Jack scooted closer to her. "And what about the real Kim?" He asked interested. "Me? Um- I love soccer, of course, I take karate, I'm a second degree black belt, just like you. I love reading and writing, I play almost every instrument you can think of, and I sing. My favourite books are the Harry Potter series and, believe it or not, my favourite film is Monsters Inc. I'm also addicted to Disney." Kim said.

"Alright, so you play?" Jack said, getting up and getting out his guitars. "Bass, acoustic, electric or banjo? I do not hope banjo because I ain't got a banjo here." Jack said. "All, but gimme the bass." Kim said, motioning to the bass guitar in his left hand. Jack chuckled and gave her his bass guitar. He hooked her bass up to the speakers. "Play me something." He said.

Kim strummed a few chords, before playing a different chords and notes quickly, creating this rock 'n roll sound. She stopped playing and Jack looked impressed. "Alright, alright. You know, what about twenty questions?" Jack proposed. Kim put the guitar away and nodded. "Alright, you also have to answer it for yourself, so we don't ask double questions." Kim said.

"Alright, favourite music genre? I would probably say either dubstep or hardstyle." Jack said.

"Um, yeah, I would also say either of those, but I like rap too. Alright, favourite dubstep artist? Skrillex my man!" Said Kim.

"Me too! Favorite Skrillex remix-song thingie? I would say First of the year." Jack stated.

"Kyoto, that one's so cool! Alright, question four, favourite YouTube funny person. Lamarr Wilson by far." Kim said.

"IJustine is pretty funny, she can't cook to save her life, but she's hilarious. Alright, One Direction or Justin Bieber? I would say One Direction, just because I loathe Justin." Jack said.

"Ehm, One Direction, but only because I like What makes you beautiful, and I like none of Justin's songs, well, except for Never say never, but that's more for Jaden than Justin. Alright, I'm gonna make this game 10 questions now, so, question six, who is the cutest girl in school? Since I'm a girl I'm gonna choose a guy, and since pretty much every guy is either a jerk, a nerd or Potenski, I would choose you." Kim said sweetly.

"You know, normally I would say Mika, but since I know this, I would also say you. And ten questions? Okay, I have to ask good now. Um, favourite TV show which still airs? I would say Law and Order SVU." Jack said, blushing a bit.

"Um, I think Shake it Up! on Disney Channel. Bella's my idol! Question eight... Who would you rather be, Katniss Everdeen Or Peeta Mellark? I would say Peeta, because he's so cool and really sweet, and ya know, he just does everthing with words, and not violence." Kim said.

"Oh Kim, be the Peeta to my Katniss." Jack joked. "I would definitely want to be Katniss, so I can be the hero and do super awesome stuff, like shooting bow and arrow and being the Mockingjay. Right, question nine... Fremione or Ronmione? I think Ron and Hermione are good together." Stated Jack.

"Fremione, definitely. It's not that I don't like Ron and Hermione together, just that Fred and Hermione would have been so cute! Alright, question ten, are you still helping me get into first string for the Cornwall game?" Kim asked.

Jack smiled. "Sure am, now go sleep champ, just now I know you're a girl, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

**Tadaaaaaa! That took ages!**

**"Your brain works!" - Tyson (PJO, I love him!)**

**Xx Skai**


	17. I'M LIKE SO SUPER SORRY

Hey guys!

Alright, so I'm here with bad and good news.

The **Bad **news is that I'm going on this small one/one and a half week hiatus. It's just that school just started and I wanna get everything straight before I start writing again, because it will influence both my writing and school assignments. But really, it's onl for about a week or so.

The **Good **news is that during this week, I will try and pre-write some stuff, so I can update better.

**Some info per story:**

You spin my World: This story has about five to ten chapters left. I will try and include loads of Kick, and also some action.

Just shoot for the stars: I'm going to write the last three parts of the She's the man six-shot as soon as possible, but again, updates on that are slow, because I wanna make them super long.

We shouldn't be doing this: I'm kind of stuck on this one, but I have ideas again, there are about three chapters left on this one.

**About the new story:**

As I said, after I finish You spin my World and Just shoot for the stars, I will post a series of one-shots called Kickin' It in Hogwarts. These are indeed random one-shots about the gang in Hogwarts. I'm already writing down ideas and as soon as the other two are finished I will post it.

So, I hope you're not mad at me, again, it's only for about a week, certainly not more than two. Love you all.

"I'm not an owl!" - Hermione Granger

Xx Skai


End file.
